


Ничто хорошее.

by Mister_Key



Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по гифкам:</p><p>http://31.media.tumblr.com/9703d4ddf3680f508a5299f3da2c564c/tumblr_n4g88apy9D1ro1v80o1_500.gif</p><p>http://24.media.tumblr.com/93b9e1da47b7facd1b0642ddf822db64/tumblr_n4g88apy9D1ro1v80o2_500.gif</p><p>http://24.media.tumblr.com/724a3b8bac7387a958a12909dab7d6b4/tumblr_n4g88apy9D1ro1v80o3_500.gif</p><p>http://37.media.tumblr.com/4e4c9ac91634b4ec58c88c5a5f0553c7/tumblr_mqxuh0HIqa1ql9yy0o1_500.gif</p><p>АУ, Тони ещё без реактора, но уже разрабатывает репульсорную технологию, идентичность свежеразмороженного Стива Роджерса с с Капитаном Америкой – государственная тайна, как и весь проект. Непритязательное порно без сюжета, много секса, моральных страданий и хёрт-комфорта.<br/>Angry sex, blowie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничто хорошее.

Этого парня Тони приметил сразу, и не только потому, что там было на что посмотреть – а там действительно было, любой тренер по бодибилдингу истёк бы завистливой слюной, - но из-за того, каким он казался нездешним. Почти неуместным. Чужим.  
То есть формально с ним всё было в порядке: костюм, несколько старомодный, но достойный, приглашение, без которого никто бы его сюда не пропустил, и даже бокал шампанского в руке. Но при всём при этом выглядел он так, словно кто-то вынул его из другого мира и аккуратно опустил в самый центр шумной, галдящей, усыпанной конфетти и обвитой серпантином толпы. Тони глянул раз, другой – и повестка дня новогодней ночи стала совершенно очевидной.  
Тот, видно, почувствовал чужой взгляд, напрягся немного, повёл глазами вокруг, разыскивая источник дискомфорта, наткнулся на Тони, отвёл глаза, снова посмотрел – как показалось Тони, с некоторым замешательством.  
Ничего страшного, солнышко, подумал Старк, улыбнулся и отсалютовал бокалом. Правда, я ведь не кусаюсь.  
Парень, поколебавшись, повторил жест. Тони весело хмыкнул, осушил свою порцию и отправился веселиться. Крючок был брошен, рыбка почуяла наживку, а знакомиться гораздо легче, когда тебя уже ждут, и ждут с нетерпением.  
Хэппи проследил за тем, как Тони нарезает вокруг цели сужающиеся круги, точно акула, и сказал вполголоса:  
\- Шеф. Ну нет же.  
\- Ошибаешься, - отозвался Тони, весело помахивая кому-то рукой и приветливо скалясь. Милая блондиночка на танцполе извивалась, подманивала его к себе, и он не видел причин отказывать девушке в скромном удовольствии пообжиматься прилюдно. – Ещё как да. И принеси мне ещё выпить.  
Хэппи со вздохом повиновался. Тони немедленно о нём забыл, отхлебнув из бокала, потанцевал немного, то и дело бросая взгляды на свою добычу.  
Сам парень – чёрт, эти мышцы! – не танцевал и даже не пил. Смирной паинькой сидел за столиком с зажжёнными бенгальскими огнями, всматривался в кружащуюся и смеющуюся толпу и выглядел так, словно понятия не имеет, каким образом и зачем его занесло на самую дорогую и буйную вечеринку уходящего века. Бокал с шампанским так и стоял перед ним нетронутым, и эй, это был не самый надуманный повод заговорить, так что Тони пошёл на приступ, раздвигая полупьяных хохочущих людей и раздумывая, не слишком ли откровенным будет сразу опрокинуть выпивку парню на колени. Со всеми, так сказать, вытекающими.  
На полпути к заветной мускулатуре, очевидно натуральным светлым волосам и абсолютно потрясающим голубым глазам его попытался перехватить какой-то лохматый неудачник, бессвязно лепечущий о том, какая это честь, сам великий Тони Старк, новая идея, грандиозные перспективы и бла-бла-бла. Тони опрокинул остаток выпивки, что-то пообещал, с чем-то согласился, предложил обговорить детали позже, скажем, через час. На крыше. Да, на крыше, а почему бы нет? Да хоть на вершине марсианского Олимпа! Лохматый идиот наконец-то отстал, Тони попутно стряхнул с хвоста хищно настроенную блондинку – прости, детка, сейчас не до тебя, перезвони денька через два, когда протрезвею, - и оказался рядом с вожделенным.  
Вблизи парень был ещё лучше. К глазам, мускулатуре и пшеничным волосам, зачёсанным назад, – кто вообще посоветовал ему такую пуританскую стрижку? – прибавилась пара золотистых веснушек, задумчивая морщинка между бровей и ямочка на щеке, когда он почуял взгляд Тони и не то вопросительно, не то растерянно улыбнулся.  
\- Привет, - сказал Тони, отодвинул стул и сел, не дожидаясь приглашения. – Ты тут никого не знаешь, кроме меня – что скажешь, если я тебя угощу?  
В чистых голубых глазах парня появился весёлый и настороженный блеск.  
\- А с чего ты взял, что мы с тобой знакомы?  
С характером, одобрительно подумал Старк. Он обожал людей с характером, упрямцев, о которых так хорошо было обтачивать сияющие грани собственного великолепия, и терпеть не мог сладкое желеобразное «ах, мистер Старк, ради вас я готова на всё», которым его перекормили до тошноты.  
\- Да брось, - заявил он, откидываясь на спинку стула и включая улыбку поярче. Вторично козырять тем, что здесь его каждая собака знает, он посчитал неспортивным и решил обойтись личным обаянием. – Это же новогодняя пьянка. Здесь все знакомы, вот только ты отстаёшь. Впервые на таком сборище?  
Наверное, швед или ещё какой скандинав, думал он, разглядывая парня так внимательно, что, если бы тот был постарше и поопытней, – уже всё понял бы. Оказался тут… случайно. После своих фьордов, снегов и гейзеров прямиком в Бёрн, ничего удивительного, что парень малость ошалел.  
\- Не впервые, но перерыв был изрядный, - его визави улыбнулся, протянул ладонь. – Стив Роджерс.  
Вот тебе и швед.  
\- Тони, - сказал Тони, пожимая руку, твёрдую и неожиданно ухоженную. Топ-модель? Он бы знал, хотя с мужским сегментом моды сложно сказать наверняка, сам он следил за женским. Чей-то личный тренер? Нет, в глазах нет проклятой угодливости, обязательно проявляющейся у парня-на-жалованьи. Новоиспечённый принц, недавно получивший в наследство половину королевства и белого коня?  
\- Просто Тони? - Стив выжидающе смотрел на него, и Тони опомнился, убрал руку. В пальцах тут же застряла голодная щекотка, хотелось потрогать парня снова. И снова, и ещё разок.  
\- Ну да, - отозвался он, добродушно скалясь. Парень явно не хотел идти по проторенной дорожке «ах-мистер-Старк-я-рад-знакомству» и прямо сейчас давал ему возможность сохранить условное инкогнито. Тони искренне это одобрял. - А ты как - просто Стив Роджерс? – уточнил он, улыбаясь. – Никаких «фон», «де» и «сэр»?  
\- Я из Бруклина, - отозвался парень, улыбаясь в ответ. Кажется, разговор его и вправду забавлял. – Какие уж там сэры. А что, тут разве светский раут и сплошь высшее общество без плебейских корней в десятом поколении? – он задумчиво поглядел на танцпол. Там как раз вступила Бритни Спирс, и визуальный ряд соответствовал. Кое-где даже превосходил.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - заторопился Тони, которому вовсе не хотелось вдаваться в душераздирающие подробности развлечений светских львов и львиц. Достаточно было того, что вся жёлтая пресса десятилетиями жила за их счёт, и жила неплохо. – Я просто спросил. Понимаешь, когда мне в последний раз захотелось заговорить с кем-то просто так, потому что понравилось то, что я вижу, этой самой кем-то оказалась принцесса Диана. Был большой скандал, - добавил он без всякого раскаяния. – Никто не имеет права просто так подойти к Её Высочеству и сказать «эй, крошка, замечательно выглядишь, идём потанцуем», на это есть церемониал.  
\- А церемониться ты не любишь, - понимающе сказал Стив, взял свой нетронутый бокал, повертел в пальцах и поставил на место. Хороший способ выиграть пару секунд на подумать. – Наверное, окружающие от этого не в восторге. Подойти и заговорить с кем-нибудь незнакомым раз в три года – это серьёзная заявка на одиночество.  
\- Одиночество, у меня? – Тони расхохотался и помахал рукой в сторону танцпола. Оттуда немедленно донеслись приглашающие крики и обещания хорошенько повеселиться. – Вот. Видишь? – он торжествующе задрал нос.  
Стив неопределённо хмыкнул, но промолчал.  
\- Терпеть не могу правила, натянутые разговоры по необходимости и когда не дают делать то, что хочется тогда, когда хочется, - продолжил Тони, расходясь и воодушевляясь. Он подцепил бокал, понюхал и помотал головой. – Шипучая ерунда, тебе не подходит. Давай возьмём что-нибудь настоящее? Мужское и крепкое?  
На этом этапе должно было дойти даже до совершенного новичка, но Стив ничем не показал, что понимает, что ему предлагают, и ответил так дружелюбно, что Тони на пару секунд даже устыдился:  
\- Меня не очень берёт спиртное. Но почему нет?  
\- Действительно, - Тони ухмыльнулся и сделал знак кому-то из официантов. Все они, молодёжь, уверены, что уж их-то спиртное не берёт, и все наутро после вечеринки умнеют ненадолго. – Почему бы нам, двум американцам на чужбине, и не выпить за здоровье старушки Свободы?  
\- Знаешь, - сказал на это Стив, и сказал совершенно серьёзно, - ты прав. Лучший тост, что я слышал за весь вечер.  
Да ведь он не шутит, с лёгким ужасом понял Тони. Вот это да. Откуда взялось такое чудо? И ведь не дурак, совсем не дурак, просто действительно хороший парень, которого Тони явно недостоин, но чёрта с два откажется.  
Они выпили, поговорили о праздниках и о том, чего от них ждать – любимым праздником Стива оказалось Четвёртое Июля, и Старка это нисколько не удивило, - и выпили ещё и обсудили отчего-то абстрактную живопись – причём Стив, к изумлению Тони, неплохо разбирался в теме, - и выпили ещё немного, за гений Поллока, а потом оказалось, что в зале чертовски душно и шумно, да к тому же изгнанная было блондинка снова принялась кружить вокруг их столика, вот только теперь её вздохи и позы предназначались не Тони, а Стиву – и это стало последней каплей.  
\- Проветриться, - предложил он, стал подниматься и нарочно споткнулся. Стив мгновенно подхватил его, подставив руку и практически прижав к груди. Тони с огромным трудом загнал торжествующую ухмылку поглубже. – Хочешь поглядеть на мир свысока?  
\- Можно попробовать, - с сомнением сказал Стив, не торопясь отпускать его из рук. Тони тряхнуло предвкушением. Стив, очевидно, понятия не имел о том, на что способен. Это было нормально, молодёжь часто неверно оценивает не только свою устойчивость к спиртному, хотя именно с выпивкой у Стива всё было в порядке, он не шатался и не пытался позеленеть и отрубиться. Если бы у Тони было столько мышечной массы, он бы тоже не стал падать лицом в стол от пары-тройки стопок. Впрочем, он и сейчас не собирался. От выпивки по телу бежал жар, в голове туманилось, но опыт, бесценный опыт не пропьёшь. А у Стива этого опыта не было, и именно это не давало ему до поры до времени сообразить, что вообще происходит и чем происходящее может закончиться.  
\- Уверен, что в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил он, когда Тони, посмеиваясь, снова споткнулся у самого лифта. Тони кивнул, из открывшегося проёма на них выдохнуло сложным запахом духов и алкоголя, смеющиеся люди потеснились, в воздух взметнулась стайка конфетти, закружилась и осела на плечи и волосы.  
\- Абсолютно, - заверил Старк. В тесноте были свои преимущества: его так прижало к Стиву, что нельзя было пошевелиться, развернуло и впечатало в широкую твёрдую грудь под глупой клетчатой рубашкой, бедром Тони касался длинных ног в прямых консервативных джинсах. Дыхание Стива шевелило волосы у него на голове. – Когда бы ещё была возможность так потолкаться.  
Стив хмыкнул как-то неуверенно и приобнял его за плечи, поворачивая к себе и загораживая от неспокойной людской массы, стиснутой в тесном пространстве, и Тони внезапно накрыло жгучей радостью. Конечно, можно было списать обнимашки на гуманизм и обычную вежливость, принятую у цивилизованных людей после пятой рюмки, но Тони всей шкурой чувствовал – не так всё просто. От Стива шёл ровный напряжённый жар, запах винтажного одеколона щекотал Тони ноздри, и он пожалел, что не может незаметно и дистанционно заклинить лифт, предварительно выгнав из него всех лишних свидетелей.  
Ничего. У него ещё будет возможность. В своём буйном прошлом Тони Старк наглядно объяснил парочке убеждённых гетеросексуалов, что на каждую железную убеждённость находится свой гений переговоров и убеждения, а на каждые математически непреодолимые сто процентов – математик, которого эта граница бесит, и метод, превращающий твёрдое «невозможно» в задумчивое «может быть».  
Потом Тони надоело ломать чужие комплексы. Он обзавёлся своими, куда более махровыми, и бросил эти игры. Но сейчас, с этим вот без малого двухметровым чудом…  
На верхнем этаже было тихо, основной праздник остался внизу и доносился теперь приглушённым буханьем музыки и, время от времени, взрывами смеха. Тони огляделся и потащил добычу к открытой всем ветрам площадке с согнувшейся под снежной шапкой искусственной пальмой. Какой-то безвестный декоратор обвесил её мишурой, придав картине оттенок любимого Тони сюрреализма.  
\- А неплохо, - заметил Тони. От морозного воздуха ему стало весело и легко, как от закиси азота, и он решил для начала насладиться фейерверками.  
\- Эй, - сказал Стив, когда Тони опасно облокотился на парапет. – Ты бы не стоял так близко к краю.  
Тони свесился через обледенелую ажурную решётку и залихватски сообщил:  
\- Гляди, ну просто твоё любимое Четвёртое Июля.  
\- Угу, и День Памяти, если не отойдёшь на пару шагов, - не позволил себя отвлечь Стив.  
Тони только собирался рассказать ему, как было весело на последних испытаниях ракеты сверхдальнего действия и объяснить, что крыша десятиэтажного отеля, пусть даже и обледенелая, ничто по сравнению со смотровой площадкой пусковой установки, с которой он, великий Тони Старк, сиганул безо всякого парашюта, в одних репульсорах, и вуаля, жив и здоров, никто ничего не понял, кроме Пеппер, так что кое-кто из болванов решил, будто Старк Индастриз запатентовала антигравитацию – антигравитацию, чёрт возьми, ну разве не смешно?! – как его взяли за шиворот и довольно бесцеремонно оттащили прочь.  
\- Эй! – возмутился Тони. Он был в том сложном состоянии, когда природная подозрительность уступает место готовности безумствовать и смеяться над всякой ерундой. Кажется, последний коктейль он взял всё-таки зря – в голове плыло и качалось, отдалённый шум музыки и голосов казался медленными волнами, катившимися одна за другой, взрывы близких фейерверков доносили привычный вкусный запах порохового дыма, и Тони было слишком, почти неприлично хорошо и не хотелось ругаться. – Я не собирался падать!  
\- Всецело одобряю это решение, но знаешь, мне спокойнее, когда ты не собираешься падать где-нибудь в безопасном месте, - кивнул Стив, и Тони захихикал. Он впервые в жизни видел человека, всерьёз употреблявшего такое дряхлое словечко. Всецело. Он захихикал ещё сильнее, когда представил, как сейчас сбивается с ног Хэппи, потерявший его в толпе танцующего, смеющегося, пьющего коктейли всех цветов радуги, флиртующего народа, и в конце концов рассмеялся так, что слёзы выступили на глазах.  
\- Что такого смешного? – недоумённо уточнил Стив, разворачивая его к себе лицом и пресекая попытки снова свеситься через край и полюбоваться на город с высоты. – Поделись?  
Тони честно попытался понять, что такого смешного и не смог.  
\- Просто мне хорошо, - пробормотал он, запрокинул голову, всматриваясь в серьёзное лицо над собой. – Это странно. Обычно мне хреново рядом с чужими, я их подозреваю. Но ты – другое дело. Откуда ты такой взялся вообще?  
Стив улыбнулся, но как-то растерянно. Словно не знал, что ответить – а ведь ответ тут мог быть только один, чёрт возьми.  
Прямиком с небес. Такие глаза только у ангелов бывают.  
\- Ну, - сказал он, прикусив губу, эту охренительную, полную, идеального изгиба нижнюю губу. Тони представил, как будет сосать её и водить языком по следу от зубов, и чуть не застонал в голос. – Ну, я рад, что ты мне так внезапно доверяешь, а всё остальное, я так понимаю, риторический вопрос?  
\- Ничего не риторический, мне правда интересно. И ты не просто рад, - теперь Тони взялся за лацкан его старомодного пиджака и, приподнявшись на цыпочки – чёрт, до чего парень высокий! - заглядывал Стиву в глаза. – Ты на пороге новой жизни, нет?  
\- Откуда ты…  
\- Да по тебе видно любому, кто знает, куда смотреть, - Тони махнул рукой в сторону гремящего салюта и бессонного города внизу. Пришло время ничего не значащих откровений, идеально подходящих под любые житейские обстоятельства – умение, в котором он был особенно хорош и которое регулярно тренировал на заседаниях Совета Директоров. – На лице написано. Хочешь, прочитаю? – он потянулся, внутренне замирая, положил ладонь Стиву на щёку, кончиками пальцев пробежался по скуле, тронул морщинку между бровей. – Ты привык ко всему относиться серьёзно. Особенно к тому, что считаешь своим долгом. Вот, даже сейчас никак не можешь позволить себе расслабиться, правда?  
К его удивлению и радости, отбиваться Стив и не думал. В отблеске очередного салютного разрыва на его лице отчётливо проступил румянец. И согласие. Не на то, чего Тони хотел добиться в итоге, пока ещё нет, но…  
\- И ты очень мало оставляешь для себя самого, - вдохновенно продолжил он, разглаживая многозначительную складочку. – Всегда есть чем пожертвовать ради других. Всегда находится кто-то, кому нужна помощь, кто слабее тебя, и поэтому…  
\- Да, - выдохнул Стив. Порывом ветра ему в лицо бросило стайку снежинок, но Стив даже не сморгнул, так был поглощён тем, что ему говорили. Тони не знал, что чувствовать по поводу такой доверчивой готовности слушать, и предпочёл не разбираться. Не сейчас. Парень был совершенной tabula rasa, это вдохновляло и заставляло чувствовать себя чуть ли не Колумбом, готовым ступить на новую землю, полную чудес и опасностей. – Да, всегда есть кто-нибудь.  
\- Ужасно, правда? - пробормотал Тони, вовсе не торопясь убирать руку. Морщинка так и норовила собраться снова, в конце-то концов, и разве это не ужасно, когда у такого потрясающего парня в голове постоянно тяжёлые мысли. Он снова разгладил складочку и усмехнулся, ловя в глазах Стива отблески салюта. - А если попробовать хоть сегодня сделать всё по-твоему, Стив? Что бы ты сказал? Что бы ты сделал, вот вопрос.  
Несколько секунд Стив обдумывал это предложение, потом наклонился к Тони и сказал с убийственной простотой:  
\- Я бы тебя поцеловал. И получил бы по морде, надо думать.  
Тони ведь именно этого и добивался, правда? Такое признание не должно было стать радостным шоком, и он не должен был чувствовать себя так, словно взлетел и парит, презирая законы гравитации.  
\- Ты для начала попробуй, герой, - посоветовал он, справляясь с головокружением. На Рождество он подарил сам себе новенький Бугатти, Пеппер преподнесла ему заколку для галстука, Роуди - час за штурвалом боевого истребителя, и до сих пор Тони считал этот час лучшим за весь прошлый год, - но сейчас Стив Роджерс с лёгкостью превзошёл достижение Роудса.  
Наверное, Тони весь год был очень хорошим мальчиком.  
\- Серьёзно? – отчего-то шёпотом уточнил Стив, приблизившись. Теперь он дышал Тони почти в самые губы, тёплые облачка пара превращались в туманные ленточки и щекотали кожу.  
\- А ты проверь, - провокаторски предложил Тони, закинул руку Стиву за шею и запрокинул голову.– Это же Рождество, чёрт возьми. Каждый должен получить свой подарок. Из меня тот ещё подарочек, конечно, но…  
Стив не дал ему договорить. Взял за подбородок и поцеловал, не позволяя и дальше нести нервную чушь.  
Губы у него были холодными и неловкими, облачко выдоха мимолётно погладило Тони по щеке и улетело, отнесённое ветром. Тони прикрыл глаза и перестал думать; если уж судьба подбрасывает тебе такой подарок, грешно его портить, просто бери и наслаждайся.  
\- Ох, - сказал Стив, отстраняясь на короткое расстояние, позволяющее дышать и говорить. Тони тут же сжал руки покрепче – насколько он знал жизнь, сейчас должен был наступить нелюбимый им этап последних колебаний перед решительным «а, да к чёрту всё, к тебе или ко мне?», - и он вовсе не желал давать Стиву возможность восстановить дистанцию. – Я не должен был?..  
\- Немедленно забудь об этой ерунде, - скомандовал Тони, запустил пальцы в коротко стриженные волосы, дотянулся и поцеловал уже сам, захватнически, искушающе и умело. Стив беззвучно ахнул ему в губы, попытался подхватить и продолжить в том же духе, но безуспешно, опыт у него если и был, то небольшой, а скорее всего, и вовсе не было никакого опыта, и от этого у Тони в груди рассыпались колючие звёздочки восторга. Он чувствовал ладонь Стива на своих лопатках, тяжёлую ладонь, прижимавшую его плотнее, и целовал, пока не начал задыхаться.  
\- Вот это я понимаю – энтузиазм, - пробормотал Стив. Тони видел, что уши у него пылают, несмотря на мороз, и на скулах лежат горячие тени, а губы припухли совершенно порнографически. – А хотели всего-то проветриться.  
\- Ну, на самом деле я хотел побыть с тобой вдвоём, - возразил Тони. – И всё ещё хочу, только где-нибудь, где потеплей, если ты не…  
\- Я за, - выпалил Стив так быстро, что Тони едва сдержал смех. Он прекрасно понимал это жгучее нетерпение. Разделял его. – Это безумие какое-то. Ты мне сразу понравился, но я не думал, что до этого дойдёт, и…  
\- Да, я крут, - самодовольно заявил Тони, - чертовски обаятелен, и у меня харизма с Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, но ты себя в зеркале видел?  
На это Стив не ответил. Он взял Тони за плечо и потянул к себе снова, пробормотал хрипловато и сосредоточенно:  
\- Я мало что умею.  
\- Это хорошо, - отозвался Тони, запрокидывая голову и всматриваясь в него.  
\- И так себя вести нельзя, мы едва знакомы.  
\- Вот и познакомимся, - хихикнув, пообещал Тони. – У тебя там ещё много глупостей в запасе?  
\- И ты станешь думать, что я…  
\- Падшая, испорченная натура, - подхватил Тони, смеясь. – Всё?  
Стив подумал и добавил то, что приберёг напоследок:  
\- Ты мне слишком нравишься. Вечеринка и быстрый пьяный секс – не то, что я хотел бы с тобой сделать, - он помолчал и спросил растерянно. - Почему у меня чувство, будто мы давным-давно знакомы?  
Тони ухмыльнулся самодовольно и – следовало признать, - тоже несколько растерянно. Понятно было, что в чём-то Стив прав, самому ему тоже могло не хватить одной ночи. От холода он почти совсем протрезвел, от близости и запаха Стива, от поцелуев и ровного тепла, текущего прямиком к нему, Тони, – опьянел снова, гораздо крепче, чем от выпивки, - но даже в таком состоянии понимал, что одной ночью дело не кончится. Стив был не девочка с обложки, это прежде всего, а кроме этого, за одну ночь Тони явно не смог бы успеть сделать даже десятой, чёрт, сотой части всего, что хотел с ним сделать!  
Вываливать всё это на парня, с которым ещё даже не дошёл до постели, было явно преждевременно.  
\- Потому что я обаятельная скотина? – предположил он. – Потому что ты на меня тоже сразу произвёл впечатление, и я тебя изо всех сил соблазняю? Потому что…  
\- Мистер Старк!  
Вот это было ужасно невовремя. Чудовищно невовремя. Стива словно ударили, он дёрнулся на чужой голос, рефлекторно прикрыл Тони собой, это было профессиональное движение, точное, въевшееся в плоть и кровь, и Тони снова накрыло дежа вю, мощным, как цунами. Эта стрижка, консервативность, привычка продумывать на два шага вперёд, это лицо… линия скул…  
И от этого сокровища его отвлекали самым наглым образом. Тут было от чего взбеситься; Тони и взбесился, мысль испуганно испарилась, не успев оформиться окончательно, Тони обернулся к растрёпанному и совершенно счастливому мудаку, решившему поломать все его планы на эту ночь, и лохматое нечто попятилось назад.  
Наверное, у Тони что-то было с лицом. Что-то не то. Он только открыл рот, чтобы вызвериться, но Стив успел раньше.  
\- Мистер Старк, - повторил он. – Тони Старк. Господи милосердный.  
\- Но вы же сами… - растерянно начал волосатый очкастый ублюдок, и у Тони зачесались кулаки.  
\- Пошёл на хуй, кто бы ты ни был и что бы ни мечтал мне впарить, - сказал он, снова повернулся к Стиву. – Старк, да. Подожди, но ты же не можешь меня не знать, правда? И, в любом случае, разве это проблема? Учти, в газетах обо мне сплошь враньё, я гораздо хуже, чем они обычно выдумывают.  
\- Но проект… - не унималось белобрысое недоразумение. Тони снова вынужденно отвлёкся от Стива, оскалился, разворачиваясь, и сказал медленно и с расстановкой, как для безнадёжного идиота:  
\- Отстань от меня со своими проектами. Отъебись. Мне не интересно. Даже если б и было интересно, ты только что просрал свой шанс, парень, ясно?  
\- Но…  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - неуверенно и хмуро предложил Стив. Тони зарычал и вцепился в него покрепче. Ну почему, почему в его жизни всегда всё шло тем более наперекосяк, чем было важнее и нужнее?  
\- И оставишь меня наедине с этим маньяком? – он постарался состроить лицо пожалобней. – Посмотри, он же вправду маньяк, я хочу сказать, эти очки, патлы, типичный сумасшедший учёный, ты рискнёшь меня бросить вот с этим наедине?  
\- Это не смешно, - сказал Стив.  
\- Конечно, что уж тут смешного, - Тони решил временно забыть о потенциальном Докторе Зло и призвать Стива к ответу. – В чём проблема с тем, кто я? Заметь, я-то понятия не имею, кто ты.  
Стив тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Это долгая история.  
\- Отлично! – просиял Тони. – Замечательно. Обожаю долгие истории, - он зашагал прочь от застывшего в каком-то подобии паралича фрика, уводя Стива за собой. Тот шёл довольно послушно, хоть и обернулся пару раз.  
\- Может быть, у него что-то важное, - с сомнением предположил он. – Не хочешь выслушать человека?  
\- Стив, если я начну слушать каждого придурка, явившегося ко мне с очередным супер-пупер-изобретением, я долго не протяну, честное слово, - Тони ткнул кнопку лифта и понадеялся на то, что он приедет пустым. И что этот… как его?.. кажется, Кирриан или Киртиан, неважно, не вздумает сигать с крыши от большого душевного расстройства. – У меня на это есть специальный человек, чёрт, специальный отдел специальных людей, и это вообще неважно, важно то, что этот сукин сын испортил такой момент. Нужно срочно делать новый.  
\- Новый… момент?  
\- Ну да, а что тебя удивляет? – Тони практически втолкнул его в лифт и вошёл следом. – Я, гм, если бы я умел извиняться как положено, то сейчас непременно бы начал, но я не умею, смирись. К тебе или ко мне?  
Лифт пошёл вниз; Стив, казалось, задумался над этим простым вопросом.  
\- А варианта разойтись по своим номерам нет? – он посмотрел на хищно настроенного Тони и вздохнул. – Ясно, нет. У тебя найдётся выпить?  
\- Обижаешь, - Тони сделал пару шагов в тесном пространстве, усыпанном конфетти, и уставился на Стива требовательно. – Дело ведь не в том, что ты читал обо мне в таблоидах? Тебя не поэтому так перекосило.  
\- Я не читал о тебе в таблоидах, - терпеливо и устало сказал Стив. Тони это возмутило.  
\- То есть как это, не читал? Безобразие, - он попытался состроить строгое лицо, но не преуспел. – Нет, серьёзно. Ты до сих пор не знал, как я выгляжу? Откуда ты такой взялся? Тебя что, в младенчестве похитили инопланетяне, держали в одиночке где-нибудь на Марсе, а недавно ты сумел удрать? Потому что других объяснений я, хоть убей, придумать не в состоянии.  
\- Что-то вроде, - по лицу Стива видно было, что говорить на эту тему он категорически не хочет. – Я очень многое пропустил. Сейчас навёрстываю, и… Тони. Можно узнать, что ты делаешь?  
\- А на что это, по-твоему, похоже?  
\- На домогательства? – предположил Стив.  
\- Домогательства, - фыркнул Старк. – Домогательства были бы, если бы я тебя сейчас прижал так, как хочется, встал на колени и начал извиняться, у тебя в твоей марсианской одиночке уж точно не было шанса узнать, что такое по-настоящему хороший…  
\- Не продолжай, - торопливо попросил Стив. Он казался ошеломлённым, почти сдавшимся под внезапным натиском, но под этой растерянностью Тони отчётливо чувствовал упрямство, характер и волю, пленявшие сильнее всего остального. – Не уверен, что готов это слышать.  
\- И очень зря, - проворчал Тони, вышагивая из лифта и практически конвоируя Стива к своему номеру. – Сам не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, но ладно, - он остановился перед дверью своего номера, посмотрел на Стива в упор. – Я ведь не отстану, Стив Роджерс. Ты слишком интересен, а я люблю интересное.  
\- Я уже понял, - отозвался Стив. – Но я не могу рассказать тебе всего, Тони. Как бы мне ни хотелось.  
\- Тогда расскажешь то, что можешь, а об остальном я, поверь, догадаюсь, - ухмыльнулся Тони. – Я же гений, чёрт возьми.  
В комнате было темно и пусто, гостиничный запах – полироль, апельсины и глаженая ткань, - успокаивал привычностью. Тони зажёг свет, прошествовал к бару и вернулся с двумя стопками виски.  
\- Я буду спрашивать, а ты отвечай, - велел он, отдавая Стиву его порцию. – Можешь пропускать моменты под грифом «совершенно секретно». Ты военный?  
\- В каком-то смысле, - отозвался Стив, покрутил в пальцах стопку. Тони быстро отпил из своей – невозможно было смотреть всухую, парень был как ожившая мокрая мечта, и эти пальцы… - Почему я вообще тебе отвечаю? Мне следовало бы…  
\- Потому что ты привык выполнять приказы, - хмыкнул Старк, не позволив ему сформулировать ни одной из тысячи возможных версий. – Не все, конечно, я регулярно имею дело с военными и знаю, как выглядит солдафонство, но… - он покусал губу. – И потому что это, чем мы сейчас заняты, даже интереснее того, что я тебе предлагал с самого начала.  
Самое смешное заключалось в том, что это было правдой. Тони не переставал хотеть, ни на минуту – жар и тяжесть, поселившиеся в нём при первом же взгляде на это невозможное чудо, никуда не делись. Но теперь его жгло ещё и интересом, загадкой – и это было даже лучше, чем самый крышесносный секс.  
\- И опаснее, - сказал Стив серьёзно. – Я слишком уважал… уважаю тебя, чтобы врать, но и выложить всё как на духу не могу. Прости, Тони.  
\- Ты спецагент, - решил Старк. – Долго работал под прикрытием. Нет, тоже ерунда, ты бы всё равно читал газеты, - он обошёл Стива кругом, щурясь и прикидывая что-то. – Уважал. Хорошая оговорка, намекающая, - он подумал ещё немного, пытаясь вернуть убежавшую мысль. Что-то неуловимо знакомое было в этом развороте плеч, в твёрдой и нежной линии губ, в упрямом абрисе подбородка, и это знакомое дразнилось и не давалось в руки. Чёрт. Впрочем, не всё сразу. – Поцелуй меня.  
Стив залпом допил виски. Никакого видимого действия на него это не произвело, разве что глаза заблестели ярче.  
\- Ты всё это действительно серьёзно, - пробормотал он, и да, да, да, Тони знал этот взгляд, это выражение лица. На него не так уж редко смотрели с жадностью и откровенным желанием сгрести и присвоить, хоть зачастую и ясно было, что присвоить хотят в основном кредитку или харизму, золотой ореол удачливости и богатства, окутывающий каждого по-настоящему состоявшегося человека.  
Сейчас он ясно чувствовал, что Стиву наплевать на то, сколько денег он зарабатывает. Сколько из них тратит на благотворительность. Со сколькими топ-моделями успел переспать. Сколько новых технологий запатентовал. Всё это было неважно; Стив хотел его самого, без яркой обёртки имиджа, и это отзывалось внутри так сильно, что даже пугало.  
\- Абсолютно, - подтвердил Тони, практически обвиваясь вокруг своей законной добычи. – Полностью. Никаких шуточек и подколок, ты оценишь со временем, когда узнаешь меня получше, обычно-то меня не заткнёшь…  
Стив закрыл ему рот. Поцелуем. В этот раз не было холода, кусающего за пальцы, и тонких ленточек пара из ноздрей и рта, холодный кончик носа не касался случайно его щеки, нет, это был тёплый, долгий, вдумчивый поцелуй человека, только-только начавшего находить вкус в том, чтобы запустить язык в рот другого парня, прижать и прижаться, раскрыть и раскрыться.  
\- Ух, - сказал Тони и немедленно вцепился в плечи, сводившие его с ума. – Ещё.  
Кажется, он выбрал верный тон, тон мягкого приказа, которому трудно сопротивляться. Стив и не пытался; он прижал Тони к себе и целовал, прихватывая губами губы, позволяя целовать в ответ. Тони не упускал ни единой возможности, ни единого шанса показать, как это может быть хорошо – целоваться с Тони Старком.  
Что-то ему подсказывало, что эти его усилия будут вознаграждены сторицей.  
Руки Стива легли ему на поясницу, нажали, большие ладони парня, щедро одарённого природой во всех отношениях, и очень твёрдый, очень убедительный стояк на мгновение прижался к его бедру, заставив втянуть воздуха и прикусить так удобно подставленную нижнюю губу.  
\- Ещё, - пробормотал Стив. Судя по тому, что Тони чувствовал, из его головы, по крайней мере, временно, вылетело всё ненужное, маловажное, все эти странности, его шок, когда выяснилось, что парень, подхваченный на вечеринке, – великий Тони Старк, и растрёпанный мудак с замёрзшей крыши, - всё, кроме горячего тела, уверенных губ и реальной перспективы оказаться в постели с кем-то, кто хочет ничуть не меньше, чем хочет он сам. Тони позволил прижать себя тесней, охотно притёрся так, чтобы прикасаться к Стиву всем, чем только можно, куснул намекающе и откровенно.  
Так его не накрывало очень, очень давно. Когда ты владеешь почти всей жизнью, твоим именем того гляди начнут божиться в Форбс, а все встречные и поперечные спят и видят подобраться к тебе поближе, трудно оставить что-то неиспробованным и почти невозможно не пресытиться. Тони давно перешагнул ту невидимую границу, за которой остался настоящий, чистый и не подстёгнутый выпивкой или вызовом интерес, он даже почти забыл о том, что когда-то бывало иначе – могло быть иначе, если бы не вседозволенность и доступность, - а теперь вспоминал, узнавал и не собирался останавливаться.  
Ужасно, если так разобраться. Снимаешь парня на вечеринке, где трезвым остался разве что искусственный двухметровый Санта Клаус у ёлки в углу, а потом выясняется, что он не умеет ничего, но умеет главное, и это такое главное, что весь богатый опыт изощрённых сексуальных удовольствий можно смело выносить на помойку.  
Тони хныкнул, когда Стив попытался отстраниться, откинул голову и уставился в бешеные голубые глаза.  
\- Мы собирались поговорить, - прошептал Стив и облизнулся. Нижняя губа у него вспухла, и Тони мог с уверенностью сказать, что завтра утром она будет здорово саднить.  
Если всё пойдёт как надо, он надеялся, что саднить у Стива будут не только губы.  
\- Дурацкий вопрос прямиком из дамского романа, но ты уверен? – переспросил он, неотрывно глядя на этот вспухший рот. – Мне казалось, ты решил ничего мне не рассказывать, военная тайна или что-то такое, глупости, в общем, а теперь мы целуемся, и ты вдруг…  
Он собирался добавить что-то в том духе, что если бы знал, какое действие на Стива могут оказать поцелуи, то вцепился бы в него ещё за столиком и продолжал бы до тех пор, пока его ещё интересовало, кто Стив и откуда, почему у него такие странные повадки и почему он, Тони Старк, не может отделаться от чувства, будто он знает Стива всю жизнь, даже, может быть, не одну.  
Теперь его могло интересовать разве что последнее. Но сказать об этом Стиву он не успел. Тот обнял его крепче, словно извиняясь и стараясь защитить, и проговорил хрипло:  
\- Не лучший момент, да? Чтобы поговорить начистоту.  
Тони опустил руку, чтобы потрогать выпирающий сквозь винтажные джинсы член, и согласился.  
\- Но я не могу так, - виновато пробормотал Стив. – Ты чудесный, просто потрясающий, но я тебя обманываю, и я так не могу.  
\- Ты точно девственник, с таким-то подходом, - констатировал Старк, пробежался пальцами по внушительному, почти пугающих размеров члену и постарался взять себя в руки. Парень собирался всё ему рассказать. Утолить его интерес, хотя бы в его приличной части. Почему-то для него это было важно – люди часто считают важными всякие глупости, - и Тони, пожалуй, мог потерпеть ещё несколько секунд. Может, даже целую минуту. – Прости. Я слушаю, да.  
\- Мне восемьдесят два, - бухнул Стив, словно с обрыва бросался. Тони вздёрнул брови и уставился на него, пытаясь сложить такие простые слова во что-то осмысленное и понимая, что не может. Всё тело ломило желанием, восемьдесят два? Какие ещё восемьдесят…  
\- Продолжай, - попросил он. Может, если Стив скажет ещё что-нибудь, услышанное и сложится в цельную картинку, как в паззле, где беспорядочные с виду кусочки открывают картинку, когда сложишь их в правильном порядке. – Тебе восемьдесят два. Могу сказать, для этого почтенного возраста ты…  
\- Тони, я знал твоего отца, - выпалил Стив. Уши у него пылали, и он не отпускал Тони, даже когда тот рефлекторно дёрнулся и уставился на Стива во все глаза.  
Лицо у Стива было виноватое, очень несчастное и очень открытое. Только поэтому – и ещё потому, что Тони предпочитал сначала получить полную информацию о происходящем, а потом уже начинать бегать по потолку и крушить стены, - Тони не шарахнулся от него совсем.  
\- Так, - сказал он, прожигая Стива взглядом. – Тебе восемьдесят два, и ты знал моего отца. Замечательно. Знаешь, что самое потрясающее? Что у меня всё ещё стоит. А ведь мог бы стать импотентом. Шок и все дела, понимаешь ли… - он оборвал сам себя. - Давай дальше. Если я пережил это, то уж точно переживу всё остальное. Что? Ты секретный агент с хроноворотом?  
\- Хроно…  
\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Тони. - Ты этой книжки, должно быть, не читал. Я тоже не читал, это всё Джарвис, он ещё новичок, ему как раз по возрасту подходит.  
\- Я ничего не понимаю, - честно сообщил Стив.  
\- Я тоже, - подтвердил Тони. – Ты ведь не псих. Я знаю, как выглядят психи. И ты не врёшь, я это кожей чувствую. Так в чём соль шутки?  
\- Я не вру, - Стив опустил глаза. – Прости, что так вышло. Я не вру, и это не шутка. Я просто… нет, я не агент. И у меня нет этой штуки, как её… машины времени, я не с Марса и не…  
Тони тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Я бы от тебя отцепился и налил нам обоим выпить, но ведь ты того гляди решишь, что я больше не хочу целоваться, - пробормотал он, и по тому, как Стив напрягся, понял – да, так и решит. – А это совсем не так. Даже если ты мне сейчас понесёшь какую-нибудь ужасную чушь про секретный правительственный проект, я, наверное, не пошлю тебя, как сделал бы любой нормальный человек, а…  
\- Это была удачная догадка, фигура речи или ты правда знал? – перебил его Стив.  
\- О чём знал? – потребовал Тони, взял его за плечо и потянул к себе. – Так, меняем метод общения на более конструктивный. Ты рассказываешь всё как на духу. Я обещаю никому ничего не передавать. Мы целуемся в процессе, чтобы ты не вздумал куда-нибудь деться. Возражения есть?  
Стив рассмеялся – простым, быстрым смехом человека, внезапно услышавшего что-то действительно смешное, пусть и в неподходящих обстоятельствах.  
\- Ни малейших. Если ты действительно хочешь целоваться, я не такой дурак, чтобы отка…  
Тони дёрнул его к себе, заставив наклониться, и впечатался губами в приоткрывшийся рот.  
Что же, это работало. Он даже мог не паниковать, как паниковал обычно, если откуда-то внезапно вываливался его персональный семейный скелет.  
Кажется, для Стива это работало не хуже.  
\- Секретный правительственный проект, - напомнил он, когда они сумели перестать целоваться, как два ненормальных подростка – ещё опасливо, уже увлечённо и даже вдохновенно. – Он правда был, ты был вовлечён, и в нём участвовал Говард. Критическое сочетание факторов, если хочешь знать моё мнение. Всё, в чём участвовал мой старик, обязательно касалось войны.  
Стив кивнул.  
\- Ты – какой-нибудь киборг на основе человека? – предположил Тони, щурясь и пытаясь найти общий знаменатель всего услышанного. – Вроде Терминатора?  
\- Терми…  
\- Ясно, не смотрел, неважно, - Тони почесал в задумчивости подбородок. – Ты какое-нибудь ходячее оружие массового поражения?  
\- Вроде того, - пробормотал Стив. С виду ему было здорово неловко, так что Тони снова поцеловал его, надеясь, что это поможет преодолеть очередной трудный момент. – Я не взрываюсь, если ты об этом.  
\- О чём ещё.  
\- Но я… - Стив вдохнул, выдохнул и решился. – Я – Капитан Америка, Тони.  
Несколько секунд Тони просто смотрел на него и боролся за право сказать в ответ что-нибудь, кроме «твою мать». Что-нибудь патриотическое. Вообще что-нибудь.  
Кусочек паззла лёг на место, и картинка проявилась, вся, включая и причину, по которой Тони упорно казалось, что он знает Стива всю жизнь.  
Он действительно знал Стива всю жизнь. И Стив действительно был оружием массового поражения, к созданию которого приложил руку отец. И…  
\- И это тот самый ужасный секрет, над которым ты так трясся, - выпалил Тони. Ничего умнее в его голову не пришло, она была полна обрывчатых мыслей без начала и конца, одна подгоняла другую, они теснились, сталкивались и цеплялись друг за друга, мешая друг другу и не давая ему закончить с одной и приняться за следующую, так что, наверное, это было не самым худшим из всего, что он мог выдать в эфир. – Ты – Капитан Америка.  
Стив кивнул.  
\- Считалось, - сказал он, кривя от неловкости рот, - что никто из врагов не должен пронюхать, что Стив Роджерс - это и есть Капитан Америка. На меня могли, не знаю… нарыть компромат?  
\- Чушь, - отрезал Тони. – Какой на тебя компромат, смешно даже.  
\- Или угрожать родственникам и друзьям, - ещё менее уверенно проговорил Стив. – Или…  
\- Не хочу напоминать о плохом, но тебе восемьдесят два, и твои родственники, скорее всего, давно почили с миром. Друзья? Пари держу, друзья у тебя если и есть, то тоже не без военной жилки, - Тони подышал, чтоб успокоиться. – То-то же мне казалось, что я тебя уже видел, притом не раз, и в таком, гм, оформлении, что сразу и не вспомнишь.  
\- Ну… да, - подтвердил Стив. – Насчёт друзей ты, кстати, прав. Хотел бы я посмотреть на того, кто вздумает угрожать Баки.  
\- Вот, - Тони покусал губу и посмотрел на Стива почти умоляюще. – Скажи мне, что не развернёшься сейчас и не промаршируешь на выход, а? Я тебя, понятно, не удержу, но… Кстати, пока я помню – и где ты был всё время, начиная с твоей славной псевдогибели в сорок четвёртом? Сидел в какой-нибудь ужасно секретной лаборатории? Хотя нет, тебя бы вытащили оттуда сразу после убийства Кеннеди, и…  
\- Я спал во льду, - просто сказал Стив. – Так уж получилось.  
\- Потрясающе, - пробормотал Тони. – Каждый раз, когда я начинаю думать, что хлеще уже и придумать невозможно, ты меня заново удивляешь. Ещё и извиниться не забываешь, чёрт тебя возьми.  
Стив развёл руками, точно пытаясь показать, что от него это не зависит, а получается само собой.  
\- Твой отец меня искал, пока ему не запретили, - проговорил он виновато. – Большая вероятность утечки информации через поисковые группы, да и русские начали задавать неприятные вопросы, так что… Так мне сказали, когда всё-таки нашли. Случайно наткнулись. Повезло.  
\- Повезло, - эхом повторил Тони. – Крупно повезло, да уж. И здесь ты зачем? Я хочу сказать, вряд ли ты так уж стосковался по Джингл Беллз, свежему снежку из аппарата и идиотским вечеринкам?  
\- На самом деле мне пока нельзя долго находиться в жарком климате, - покаянно сказал Стив. – И я ещё плохо ориентируюсь в современных реалиях. Техника ещё куда ни шло, но известные персоны и цитаты из фильмов и книжек… - он горестно вздохнул. – Я наверстаю, просто не всё сразу.  
\- Я надеюсь, - угрожающе сказал Тони, подступая к нему вплотную, - ты не решишь навёрстывать только книжки. Адаптироваться, так по полной, согласен?  
\- Вот так решишься раз в жизни повести себя не как положено, а как хочется, - признался Стив, - закинуть чепец за мельницу…  
\- Так уже не говорят, - поправил Тони. – Говорят – пойти вразнос.  
\- Пойти вразнос, - покорно повторил Стив. – А парень, который на тебя изо всех сил вешается…  
\- Я не вешался! – возмутился Тони. – Я соблазнял! Но изо всех сил, тут ты прав.  
\- …оказывается сыном гения, который запихивал тебя в установку и облучал вита-лучами, - закончил Стив.  
\- Учти, я тоже гений, - нелогично закончил Тони. Это казалось ужасно важным – чтобы Стив знал, что он не уступает Говарду ни в чём. – Но если тебе для прелюдии непременно нужен секретный живодёрский эксперимент с далеко идущими последствиями…  
\- Он был не живодёрский, - возразил Стив. – И я сам согласился, чтоб ты знал. И нет, мне не понравилось, хотя результат, конечно, выше всех похвал.  
\- Вот тут я с тобой готов согласиться, - Тони огладил его по плечам и бугрящимся мышцам на предплечьях. – Если ты никуда не рванёшь и не решишь, что Америку нужно срочно защищать прямо сейчас, я…  
\- Ты ведь меня не выдашь?.. – полувопросительно уточнил Стив. Тони расхохотался и потянулся за очередным поцелуем. Целоваться со Стивом, будь он хоть тысячу раз Капитан Америка, было так потрясающе, что Тони не оттащили бы все секретные правительственные организации вместе взятые.  
\- Непременно вылезу посреди вечеринки и начну орать, что ты – тот самый символ нации, а каждый, кто мне не верит, то есть все вокруг – вражеские агенты, - пригрозил он, практически повисая у Стива на шее. Тот даже не пошатнулся, а ведь Тони был не таким уж хлюпиком. Даже совсем не хлюпиком. – Единственный твой шанс – затрахать меня до полной потери памяти.  
\- Это шутка, - сказал Стив, но с оттенком неуверенности. Тони кивнул и впился губами ему под ухо, где было солоно от свежего лёгкого пота и где можно было, почти не стесняясь, оставлять следы. Стив вздохнул прерывисто и обнял его крепче.  
\- Я должен уйти, но ты такой… - он стянул с Тони пиджак, погладил по спине сквозь накрахмаленную рубашку. Тони всего прогнуло от этой ласки. – Не могу.  
\- И не нужно, - промурлыкал он, подставляясь под прикосновения и оставляя на шее Стива ещё один исключительно удачный след поцелуя. – Ты был хорошим мальчиком, Санта Клаус должен был принести тебе подарок, правда?  
Даже если Стив и не был полностью в этом уверен, отбиваться он не стал.  
\- Ничего себе, - сказал он, когда после нескольких минут весьма активных действий Тони избавил его от рубашки, изумился тому, что под ней у Стива армейская майка – боже, ну кто сейчас носит такую древность? - почти расправился со старомодным кожаным ремнём и загнал в спальню, не отставая ни на шаг и ни на секунду не выпуская Стива из жадных рук. – Ого. Это тебе не армейская койка.  
Тони захихикал и подтолкнул его к постели, широкой, как футбольное поле.  
\- Привыкай, - сказал он, обнимая Стива за талию и выглаживая по мощным пластинам мышц на груди. От прикосновений, особенно к соскам, Стив щурился и вздрагивал, так что Тони удвоил усилия, наслаждаясь возможностью трогать всю эту роскошь. – Я фанат размеров.  
\- Надо же, - пробормотал Стив и хотел добавить ещё что-то, но Тони накрыл его сосок ртом, и Стив временно потерял возможность разговаривать. Зато не потерял способности стонать, и это было гораздо лучше, в том числе и для Тони. Сущим наслаждением было слышать, как в широкой груди грохочет сердце, и заставлять его бежать ещё быстрее, и он вылизывал чудом доставшееся ему, до сих пор никем не тронутое сокровище, прижимался щекой, тёрся, заставлял Стива вздрагивать и прижиматься теснее, языком обводил соски, ни на секунду не оставляя Стива без ласки и не позволяя опомниться. Стив, поначалу несколько ошалевший от такого напора, быстро подхватил темп и гладил его по плечам и спине, запустил руку под рубашку и стал выглаживать поясницу, неуверенно задержал руку на грани допустимого.  
Тони поощрительно мурлыкнул и сцапал его за круглую, твёрдую, восхитительную задницу, сжал крепко и даже шлёпнул разок, не сумев удержаться.  
\- Можешь ответить тем же, - пробормотал он, снова прижимаясь к Стиву и глядя в затуманенные от близости глаза. – И вообще поменьше думай о том, что можно и чего нельзя, я человек широких принци…  
У него зазвенел телефон, и Тони, поморщившись, выудил его из кармана и швырнул в пафосный столитровый аквариум, за каким-то чёртом поставленный у стены. Телефон вспыхнул, замигал, умер и медленно опустился на дно, распугав толстогубых надменных рыб.  
\- Никаких звонков, - потребовал Тони. – Никаких третьих лишних, следующего, кто сунется, я попросту пристрелю.  
\- Тони, так нельзя… - начал было Стив, но по его лицу было совершенно ясно: Тони делает всё правильно, делает как надо, ну не чудо ли?  
\- Только так и можно, - он задумчиво подёргал Стива за расстёгнутый ремень и кивнул на постель. – Мы очень скоро окажемся вон там, и чем меньше дурацких предрассудков ты туда заберёшь…  
Стив кивнул, немного слишком поспешно, и принялся методично избавлять Тони от одежды. Инициативу он перехватывал с радующей душу и немного пугающей уверенностью человека неопытного, но одарённого от природы и привыкшего учиться быстро и взахлёб; Тони чуть не застонал от того, как это было потрясающе: оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте и схватить самое драгоценное, что приберёг в себе город. В Стиве была и неловкость, почти стыдливость, и просыпающееся наитие, знание без слов, эмпатия, и храбрость, отличающая посредственного любовника от замечательного, и всё это он, великий Тони Старк, забрал себе. Забирал себе каждым поцелуем прямо сейчас и ни с кем не собирался делиться.  
Тёплые пальцы прошлись по его бедру, и Тони цапнул Стива за плечо, лизнул, снова подставил губы. Целоваться с ним хотелось бесконечно, и если так подумать – хотя думать Тони было уже практически нечем, - главный недостаток Стива мог быть и его главным достоинством, так ведь?  
Стив водил ладонями по его спине и груди, целовал шею, и кое-где на Тони уже сладко горели следы слишком крепких – о, священный азарт талантливого неофита! – поцелуев.  
\- Сти-и-ив, - сказал он, подставляясь и вжимаясь в бедро Стива своим. Со своими джинсами Стив расправился с чисто американской решительностью, и они теперь лежали, вывернувшись карманами, в паре шагов от угла постели, а сам Стив, большой и гладкий, был почти голым – от этого у Тони только что слюна не капала, - и совсем-совсем близко. Стояло у Тони так, что было больно, и от желания чернело в глазах. Он оставил на мощной шее ещё засос и повторил: – Стив.  
\- М-хм? – уточнил Стив, не отрываясь от его уха. Опытным путём выяснив, что уши у Тони чувствительны, и он начинает дрожать и таять, если только ему в них не сопеть, он теперь водил языком по кромке, прихватывал зубами мочку и честно старался дышать в сторону. – Что?  
От мокрого горячего шёпота на грани переносимого Тони чуть не кончил на месте.  
\- Не знаю, как там ты, - прохрипел он, хотя, конечно, знал. Стив дышал тяжело и часто, с каждой минутой хватал его всё крепче, хоть и пытался себя сдержать, твёрдый член вжимался Тони в бедро, и если бы у Тони не было натренированного чувства собственного абсолютного превосходства, он вполне мог бы начать страдать комплексами. Рядом со Стивом это было легче лёгкого. Тони обхватил ладонью тяжёлый член, погладил, пробежался пальцами сверху вниз, знакомясь и привыкая. – Но я уже на грани.  
Судя по судорожному вдоху и последовавшему стону, Стив был того же мнения. Он стоял, чуть покачиваясь на подрагивающих сильных ногах, целовал Тони куда придётся и подавался в ласкающую ладонь. Тони был практически уверен, что ещё минута – и его возьмут за шиворот, ткнут носом в постель и выебут так, как давно – чёрт, никогда! – не бывало.  
Пришло время простых и понятных решений. Простых команд и ужасно трудного выбора – у Тони всё внутри переворачивалось от перспективы сгрести Стива и оттрахать эту чудесную задницу, но он хотел и всего остального. Слишком много было возможностей, целое нетронутое поле вариантов один лучше другого, и…  
Секунду он потратил на мучительные колебания, потом подтолкнул Стива в постель и скомандовал:  
\- Садись. Ага, вот так. Ноги шире.  
Стив повиновался без колебаний и задержек, и сиял теперь на Тони снизу вверх умоляющими глазищами.  
\- Спокойно, - утешил Старк, опускаясь перед ним на колени. Чёрт, он, оказывается, мечтал об этом ещё с самой поездки на крышу и теперь сглатывал жадную слюну, рассматривая вожделенное вплотную. - Не в моих принципах предавать доверившихся. Только за волосы не дёргай.  
Стив застонал и вцепился обеими руками в простыню.  
Какой хороший парень. Послушный, горячий… солёный.  
Стив задушенно ахнул сверху, но Тони было наплевать, пусть хоть орёт на весь отель; он надвинулся ртом на упоительно твёрдый член, лизнул, языком забирая поглубже, и мысленно вознёс короткую прочувствованную молитву доброму боженьке. Может, это и было не совсем разумно, молиться о таком, но ведь у него должен был получиться божественный минет, правильно?  
Судя по тому, как Стив ошарашенно замер, а потом начал стонать всё громче и громче, молитва не осталась безответной. Тони быстро вспомнил всё то, чему научился во времена безумной институтской юности, когда он трахал всё, что движется, во всех возможных комбинациях и позах. Во рту у него становилось всё тесней, солоней и горче, Стив перестал просто стонать и принялся подаваться бёдрами вверх, стараясь вставить Тони как можно глубже.  
Сначала Тони придерживал его, опасаясь излишнего рвения – ему не хотелось заблевать здешний ковёр, да и у Стива должны были остаться воспоминания получше, - но вскоре выяснил, что Стив каким-то образом чувствует, когда следует остановиться и останавливается как раз вовремя. Тони восторженно угукнул и убрал зубы подальше, чтобы избежать неприятных случайностей, и теперь Стив без всяких опасений вставлял ему, крупной головкой проезжался по языку, добираясь почти до самого горла, замирал, сладко вздрагивал всем телом, когда Тони водил языком по стволу и сглатывал накопившуюся горьковатую слюну, стискивал простыни в побелевших кулаках и на всех парах нёсся к первому за сколько-он-там-спал-во-льдах оргазму.  
К удивлению Тони, сам он отставал от Стива совсем ненамного. А ведь сосали не ему. Он силой заставил Стива разжать тугой кулак, сплёлся пальцами с мокрой от пота рукой, сжал, другую руку положил Стиву на бедро, придерживая и продолжая обрабатывать член губами и языком. Стив всхлипнул, действительно всхлипнул, странным беспомощным звуком, его толчки стали беспорядочными, частыми, он вогнал в последний раз и замер, хрипло и громко простонав.  
У Тони был полный рот спермы, горько-солёной, неожиданно густой, нос щекотали светлые завитки – теперь, когда у Стива понемногу обмякал, он мог взять в рот целиком, по самые яйца, и, разумеется, не отказал себе в этом удовольствии. Пальцы, стискивавшие его руку, медленно разжались, Стив снова застонал, теперь уже счастливо, сыто, вздрагивающей ладонью провёл по щеке Тони, заставляя выпустить изо рта всё, что там было.  
Тони послушался и, улыбаясь и облизываясь, сел на пятки. Во рту всё ещё стоял густой вкус, собственный член всё ещё ныл тяжёлой зудящей болью, знакомой любому мужчине, и он был просто и незамысловато счастлив.  
\- Ну как? – спросил он самодовольно и самую чуточку встревоженно. Лицо у Стива было такое, словно он внезапно осознал всё произошедшее, ужаснулся и вот-вот испарится или провалится сквозь землю, или, учитывая диспозицию, сквозь постель. – Эй, вот даже не вздумай, перестань так на меня смотреть, в постели нечего стыди!..  
Стив молча взял его за плечи, без видимых усилий втянул на постель и принялся целовать в губы так сосредоточенно, словно ставил мировой рекорд.  
\- Я никогда, - твёрдо и убеждённо сказал он несопротивляющемуся от удивления Тони, - никогда не думал, что это так…  
Вот же, подумалось Старку. Лучший способ убедить меня глотать и дальше.  
Вместо этого он произнёс, кося глазами книзу:  
\- Стив, я, конечно, плейбой и миллиардер. И гений. Я хочу сказать, кто бы на моём месте не привык к трудностям и всяким ужасным вещам вроде самоконтроля, но…  
\- Я понял, - быстро сказал Стив и немедленно облизнулся. Тони чуть не кончил на месте, а в следующую секунду комната перед его глазами уехала в сторону и перевернулась, Стив оказался сверху, навис над ним и улыбнулся смущённо и неловко.  
Тони лежал, комкая простыню и усиленно стараясь не думать о том, как близко его ноющий перенапряжённый член к этим потрясающим губам, и что хорошо, что сердце у него здоровое, не в пример несколько изношенной – в дырках от спиртного, по выражению Пеппер, - печени. Будь наоборот, его хватил бы инфаркт от одной перспективы.  
Стив встал над ним на четвереньки, наклонился, и Тони приподнялся на локтях, потому что не смотреть было выше его сил. Он даже был согласен просить, а это с ним в последний раз случалось никогда.  
Сейчас тоже не пришлось. Стив осторожно лизнул по самому верху головки, сморщился от непривычного вкуса, лизнул снова, уже ощутимей, придержал член ладонью и взял головку в рот, посасывая и проводя языком по поверхности.  
Орать было нельзя, чтобы не спугнуть нежданно свалившийся на Тони рай, но он всё-таки издал нечленораздельный звук, впился взглядом в растрепавшиеся светлые волосы, в сосредоточенную морщинку – он уже любил её и всё, что к ней прилагалось, - в полуопущенные веки и рот, идеальный прекрасный рот, принимавший его пусть и неглубоко, но так потрясающе нежно и горячо, что Тони не кончил только благодаря железному упрямству Старка.  
Он хотел получить всё. От и до. Всё, на что только Стив способен, всё, чему он учился прямо сейчас и всё, о чём только может мечтать человек.  
Стив посмотрел на него, не прерываясь, и Тони кивнул, кусая губы.  
\- Да, - поощрил он, тряской рукой дотянулся до пшеничной россыпи волос, вплёл в неё пальцы, потянул, заставляя Стива выпустить почти весь, толкнул вниз, нажимая на затылок, и уронил руку. – Вот так.  
Золотые ресницы – Тони не сомневался, что у Стива в предках числился какой-нибудь волшебный народец, потому что у человека таких ресниц быть не может, - дрогнули, и Стив стал надеваться ртом на член, пока не уткнулся носом Тони в живот. Замер, демонстрируя отсутствие рвотного рефлекса, и так же медленно потянулся кверху, обводя ствол и головку языком.  
Тони не взвыл только потому, что ему внезапно перестало хватать воздуха, и снова вцепился Стиву в волосы.  
\- Не дразнись, - потребовал он и сам поразился тому, как хрипло и хищно умеет рычать. – Ещё.  
Стив повторил движение, уже быстрее, и вовсе не противился тому, что пальцы Тони путаются в его волосах, что Тони то и дело вскрикивает, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу, и все силы отдаёт на то, чтобы не кончить сию секунду и не врезаться Стиву в горло по самые ключицы, - больше того, прибавил скорости и стал ворчать горлом, как довольный зверь. Тони ёрзал, пытаясь уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь, и даже попытался вспомнить последний разнос от мисс-я-заноза-в-вашей-гениальной-заднице-мистер-Старк, но это нисколько не помогло. Он кончил, содрогаясь и вскрикивая, ощущение было такое, словно его долго трясли в полётном симуляторе, а потом, измотанного и донельзя счастливого, выплеснули на тёплый песчаный берег, прямо в набегающую ласковую волну. Нет, ещё лучше.  
Он выдохнул остатки застрявшего в горле стона и обвалился на постель.  
\- Две минуты, - пробормотал он. Выпивка? Девочки? Белый порошочек, запрещённый во всех штатах? Гонки на предельных скоростях, из-за которых он чуть не схлопотал судебный запрет на въезд в штат Невада? Фигня это всё. Не идёт ни в какое сравнение. – Две минуты, и я покажу тебе все патриотические звёздочки разом, обещаю.  
Стив вытянулся рядом с ним, провёл по боку, словно хотел убедиться, что Тони – вот он, не привиделся и никуда не делся.  
\- Хорошо, - не то согласился, не то сообщил он. – У меня не слишком плохо получается?  
Тони со стоном перекатился на бок и наложил на Стива тяжёлую собственническую лапу.  
\- Охуительно, - сказал он честно. – Не понимаю, как ты не трахался до сих пор, это просто преступление перед человечеством, господи, Стив, да не красней ты. Сколько ты спал в этих своих льдах? Прости уж, что напоминаю, просто хотелось бы знать, сколько тебе на самом деле лет.  
\- Двадцать четыре, - вздохнул Стив. – И я, ну, был занят другим.  
\- Я и говорю – столько лет потрачено впустую, если не брать в расчёт общественную пользу, - Тони дотянулся до крутого плеча, золотящегося в падающем из окна рассеянном свете, поцеловал и понял, что оживает. По крайней мере, в той степени, чтобы решить для себя: да. Он не просто не выпустит Стива из постели в ближайшие пару суток, не просто трахнет его так, чтобы в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли, но и после этого не отстанет. Будь он проклят, ни за какие коврижки не отстанет, и Стив будет стонать под ним, умолять и выпрашивать ещё, и…  
\- Я вижу, ты уже отдохнул, - пробормотал Стив, гладя его по животу и осторожно накрывая ладонью снова напрягшийся член. – Это радует, потому что я тоже.  
Двадцать четыре, подумал Тони. Много лет сплошной сублимации. А ещё льды и моё личное обаяние. Чертовски удачно складывается всё.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул он, частично вползая на Стива и принимаясь целовать его, пока ещё расслабленно и без требовательной всепоглощающей жажды, просто ради удовольствия смаковать поцелуи. – В смысле – я сейчас доберусь до бара, там было что-то попить, а по дороге прихвачу смазку, забаррикадирую дверь – и больше уже ни на что другое не будем отвлекаться.  
Стив тихо рассмеялся, поцеловал Тони в щёку и спросил:  
\- У тебя есть запасная зубная щётка?  
Тони захихикал. Никто за весь его предыдущий опыт не спрашивал о такой простой вещи: многоопытные девушки таскали зубную щётку с собой, рядом с запасной парой колготок и миниатюрным арсеналом противозачаточных, а парни, с которыми он был давным-давно, были слишком пьяны, чтобы вспомнить о зубах.  
\- Если её каким-то чудом нет, я этот отель засужу за клевету и оскорбление личности, - почти серьёзно пригрозил он. – Заподозрить, что я, великий Тони Старк, могу провести новогоднюю ночь в одиночестве – это граничит с публичной диффамацией, а я…  
По лицу Стива пробежала тень, но Тони был слишком занят, чтобы её заметить. Он сходил в ванную, удостоверился в том, что отель его не оскорблял, и даже напротив, польстил его славе – зубных щёток была дюжина на выбор, всех форм и расцветок, - добыл из аптечки большую пачку презервативов и впал в глубокую задумчивость над тремя тюбиками.  
\- Стив, - позвал он, повысив голос. – Банан, клубника или шоколад?  
За дверью ванной послышались шаги, и Стив заглянул внутрь с таким удивлённым лицом, что если бы Тони не знал, с кем имеет дело – решил бы, что над ним издеваются.  
\- У тебя тут что, кондитерская?  
Тони хмыкнул и продемонстрировал ему свои приобретения, ожидая, что Стив сейчас же начнёт соответствовать цветом тюбику с клубничной смазкой.  
\- А, - неожиданно спокойно отозвался Стив, - тогда шоколад.  
Тони уважительно хмыкнул. Он тоже предпочитал шоколадную.  
\- Быстро учишься, - отвесил он пусть неуклюжий, но искренний комплимент. Стив снова кивнул, как будто это само собой разумелось, и сообщил, кашлянув:  
\- Там, кажется, стучат. Ты всерьёз говорил про баррикаду?  
Тони закатил глаза и вышел, намереваясь дорого продать остатки личной неприкосновенности и права на личную жизнь без бдительного дружественного прицела над душой.  
\- Хэппи, - сказал он, приоткрывая дверь ровно на полсантиметра и краем глаза улавливая движение позади себя – адаптация Стива, как видно, ещё не дошла до того благословенного момента, когда становится плевать на мнение окружающих. Почему-то это здорово расстроило и даже несколько разозлило Тони – он бы предпочёл похвастаться Стивом. – Скажи, ты видишь наставленный на меня пистолет?  
\- Только свой собственный, - пробормотал Хэппи, силясь проникнуть взглядом внутрь комнаты. - Мистер Старк, вы уверены, что?..  
\- Прекрати подхватывать от Пеппер дурные привычки, - шёпотом потребовал Тони. – В особенности эту, заставляющую нормальных с виду людей смотреть на меня, как на кошачью какашку посреди ковра…  
Хэппи зафыркал, но Тони не дал себя перебить.  
\- …и через слово повторять это клятое «да, мистер Старк». Ужасно бесит. Да, я уверен. Всё под контролем, я счастлив, не виси тут надо мной, и кстати, дай ключи.  
Хэппи хмуро посмотрел на протянутую в узенькую щёлочку руку и не двинулся с места.  
\- Да не собираюсь я никуда ехать прямо сейчас, - взвыл Тони, краем глаза снова замечая движение. Стив, неподвижно стоявший у двери ванной и изображавший из себя незаметный предмет интерьера, шевельнулся и перетёк на шаг ближе к очагу потенциальных проблем. Теперь, если что-нибудь пойдёт не так, - скажем, Тони Старк с пьяных глаз всерьёз сцепится с собственным охранником, - он окажется на расстоянии броска, на расстоянии действия.  
\- Вы всегда так говорите, шеф, а потом снова гонки по Неваде, иск от штата и головомойка от Пеппер, даже не знаю, что хуже, - огрызнулся Хэппи, но Тони состроил ему через щёлочку такие честные глаза, что Хэппи поверил.  
В этом был большой плюс Хэппи: его Тони мог обвести вокруг пальца гораздо чаще, чем Пеппер Поттс.  
\- Держите, - Хэппи отдал ему звякнувшие ключи. – Та блондиночка до сих пор ходит внизу, ищет вас.  
\- Ну, я бы на твоём месте воспользовался случаем, - посоветовал Тони. – Не оставлять же девушку в одиночестве в такую ночь?  
Хэппи ответил что-то возмущённое, но сквозь вновь запертую дверь до Тони донёсся только смутный недовольный шум. Он трижды повернул ключ в замке и обернулся к Стиву. Тот по-прежнему стоял, подпирая стену, и смотрел на Тони как-то странно.  
\- Что? – спросил Тони, пытаясь не паниковать. Ещё не хватало, чтобы теперь, после абсолютно крышесносного минета, Стив что-нибудь этакое себе надумал. – Я правда не собираюсь гонять по пустыне гремучих змей и войска спецназначения, ты против?  
\- Мне нравится, как ты общаешься с теми, кто на тебя работает, - неожиданно сказал Стив. – В такой… демократической манере.  
\- Ну… да, но на самом деле я тиран и деспот, - попытался Тони. – Не думай обо мне как о помешанном на равноправии парне вроде Дяди Эйба*, это ужасно. Я помогаю защищать демократию, но пусть она торжествует где-нибудь подальше от меня. Старый добрый рабовладельческий строй в быту гораздо удобнее.  
\- Я учту, - почти серьёзно сказал Стив, подошёл к Тони и протянул ладонь. – Дай мне их, будь хорошим парнем, и всем будет спокойнее – и мне, и Хэппи, и этой самой Пеппер, кем бы она ни была.  
Тони, изумляясь собственной покладистости, ссыпал ключи в подставленную ладонь.  
\- Что меня поражает, - заметил он, хозяйски обнимая Стива за талию, - так это всеобщая уверенность в том, что я идиот. Только идиот бросил бы тебя сейчас и унёсся кататься.  
Стив улыбнулся и поцеловал его в щёку.  
\- Просто ты сам порой не знаешь, какая муха тебя укусит в следующую секунду, верно? – предположил он, вынудив Тони кивнуть. Пеппер выражалась грубее, но общая оценка его натуры совпадала до мелочей. – Вот те, кто тебя любит и хочет тебе добра, и заботятся о…  
Тони не услышал остатка фразы. В сердце у него внезапно образовалась большая тёплая мурлыкающая штука вроде чёрной дыры наоборот, и он поймал себя на том, что бессмысленно улыбается и позволяет вести себя к постели, и даже в перспективе не против того, чтобы просто полежать в обнимку – совершенно дурацкое занятие, если разобраться, - прислушиваясь к этому странному ощущению.  
Кажется, Стив это почувствовал – у него, кажется, был какой-то секрет, возможно, даже отдельная технология, засекреченная правительством, - и не стал настаивать на немедленном бурном сексе, а притянул к себе Тони и принялся гладить по спине. От этого простого, не требовавшего присутствия дюжины тайских массажисток действия Тони разомлел до того, что едва не уснул, урча Стиву в плечо, и очнулся только после того, как Стив коснулся губами его уха и пробормотал еле слышно:  
\- Как меня так угораздило…  
Тони только вздохнул. Его угораздило не хуже, угораздило по самые уши, и он не мог даже представить себе, на что это будет похоже – расстаться со Стивом Роджерсом, помахать ему рукой на прощание и разойтись в разные стороны, каждый в свою жизнь. Не мог и не хотел.  
Лучший способ не думать об этой ужасной перспективе был прямо рядом с ним, обнимал и горячо дышал в шею, и Тони закинул руки ему на шею, вжался в Стива всем телом, закрыл глаза, прячась от неверных отблесков света из окна – кто-то особенно упорный продолжал пускать фейерверки, - прикусил Стива за кадык, лизнул по еле наметившейся щетине на подбородке.  
\- Трахни меня, солдат, - пробормотал он, и эй, он вроде бы не собирался говорить ничего подобного, но сейчас, нос к носу с идеей, должен был признать – она не так уж плоха. Даже в чём-то гениальна.  
\- Не смешно, - послышалось в ответ. Стив взялся вылизывать его шею, то и дело прихватывая зубами, и Тони более чем хорошо чувствовал, как он хочет, как напряжён – и как держит себя на привязи, точно готового сорваться зверя.  
\- Я и не шутил, - Тони вслепую поискал захваченную смазку, нашёл и сунул Стиву в ладонь. – Держи. Рассказывать, что и как, или ты умный мальчик?  
\- Тони, - потрясённым шёпотом начал Стив, но Тони не дал ему договорить.  
\- Даже не надейся, я тоже до тебя доберусь, демократия так демократия, но сейчас, Стив, забей мне как следует, в жизни не поверю, что не хочешь.  
Стив застонал так, словно его пытали, и до синяков стиснул Тони бедро.  
\- Сумасшедший псих, - прошептал он, а пальцы уже скользили, трогали, ощупывали, гладили под мошонкой и между ягодиц, тёрли всё узкое и закрытое. – Это же больно, нет?  
Тони кивнул.  
\- Ещё как больно, - он лизнул Стива в губы, снова цапнул то самое любимое местечко, пососал, выпустил. – Жжёт, как огнём, и туго, ты большой парень, так что придётся покричать, Стив, но это так… - он вздохнул, не в силах найти нужного слова. – Хочу. Откажешь – выгоню к чертям из постели.  
Стив помедлил, решаясь, и щёлкнул крышечкой тюбика. Запахло шоколадом, и Тони подумалось глупое – что теперь он никогда не сможет сожрать донат в шоколадной поливке, не вспомнив о том, что происходит сейчас.  
\- Я постараюсь, чтобы тебе не было слишком трудно, - шёпотом заверил Стив, скользкой от смазки рукой провёл у Тони между ног, обхватил пальцами член. Тони кивнул, подставил губы, шире раскрыл бёдра, подался кверху, пытаясь получить всё, что можно, уговорить Стива поторопиться.  
Стив не спешил. Его пальцы кружили по бёдрам, по паху, соскальзывали вниз, возвращались к напряжённому тугому стволу, обхватывали и потирали, дразнили почти невыносимо и так сладко, что Тони едва сдерживал жадные умоляющие стоны. Потом пальцы остановились в самом тесном местечке, нажали, заставляя раскрыться и впустить, и Тони закусил губу, чтобы не орать от нетерпения. Стив не торопился всаживать ему, просто гладил, нажимая с каждым разом всё уверенней, и внутри у Тони всё дрожало и замирало, стискивалось, ныло и зудело.  
\- Сильнее, - выдохнул он. Стив замер на мгновение, потом послушался, вставил сколько смог, глубоко поцеловал Тони в рот.  
\- Больно?  
\- Хорошо, - не соврал Тони. Боли не было, только растяжение и жар, больно будет потом, когда Стив вставит ему всё то, что настойчиво тыкалось и тёрлось Тони о бедро. Всё то, что он облизывал, давясь от жадности. – Хорошо, Стив. Ещё.  
Теперь пальцы входили в него по самые костяшки; Стив долил ещё смазки, и каждое движение внутрь приносило новые оттенки ощущений, заставлявших Тони стонать всё громче. Это был голод, жажда, зуд невыносимого желания и неясная нежность, всё сразу, и этого было слишком много – и ужасно, обидно мало.  
\- Сти-и-ив, - проныл он, хватая Стива за шею и сплетая пальцы у него на загривке. – Стив!  
Стив потянул пальцы наружу, согнул их крючком и потёр Тони именно там, где было особенно нужно, так что у Тони временно закончился весь воздух, а перед глазами заплясали белые пятна. Он никогда в жизни не хотел дать кому-нибудь настолько сильно. Он готов был скулить и скулил, подаваясь Стиву на пальцы и стискиваясь на них.  
\- Когда я до тебя… доберусь, - сиплыми выдохами пообещал он, - ты у меня… попляшешь.  
Стив невнятно угукнул, погладил снова, развёл пальцы шире, снова свёл, провернул, раскрывая Тони окончательно, прошептал ему в ухо:  
\- Мне нужно надеть резинку. А я не могу от тебя оторваться. Ты же меня съешь на месте, Тони Старк.  
Ситуацию он понимал совершенно правильно. Даже в таком состоянии, на грани мучительной смерти от желания, Тони не мог не оценить этого по достоинству.  
\- Фигня, я сам, - выговорил он, шаря по постели в поисках пачки в шелестящем целлофане. Одной рукой было неудобно, но он открыл её и выудил квадратик, остатками спутанных мыслей соображая, что Стиву он бы дал и без резинки, но что Стив на это никогда не согласится. – Приподнимись.  
Стив без ощутимых усилий приподнялся на пальцах одной руки; другая по-прежнему была в Тони, и он застонал, когда пальцы, вставленные в него, непроизвольно шевельнулись. Зубами он порвал фольгу, ощупью раскатал скользкий латекс по члену, не удержался и несколько раз погладил, собирая пальцы в кольцо и дразня.  
Стив заворчал и медленно вытащил пальцы, размазал очередную порцию смазки и навис над Тони, дыша ему в лицо.  
\- Если станет совсем невмоготу – ты кричи, ладно? - попросил он. – Не геройствуй, я…  
\- Стив, больше дела, меньше слов, - выдохнул Тони, вздёрнул ноги повыше, раскрываясь полностью. Это должно было очень пригодиться ему в ближайшие несколько минут. Стив кивнул и навалился на него, неловко и восхитительно, ткнулся ниже, чем нужно, тут же исправился, нажал туда, где всё хлюпало от смазки, задышал тяжелее, через силу, явно пытаясь заставить себя действовать нежнее, осторожнее – и с огромным трудом сдерживаясь.  
Учитывая сравнительные размеры, Тони не мог не поблагодарить его за это.  
\- Т-твою же… - выдохнул он, скрипя зубами. Стив очень невовремя решил остановиться, растянув Тони до предела и боясь двигаться дальше, так что Старк стукнул его пятками по заду. – Давай!  
Стив зарычал и двинулся глубже; головка проскользнула внутрь, и Тони сделалось легче, он выдохнул дрожащий голодный стон и заёрзал под Стивом, стараясь трением утихомирить вспыхнувшую боль.  
Было очень туго, очень тесно, нестерпимо горячо и мало. Тони впился в плечи Стива, губами впечатался в рот, целуя и кусая, дёрнул к себе, заставив войти полностью, скрестил лодыжки за поясницей Стива, останавливая любое движение, и попытался привыкнуть. Привыкалось медленно, но всё-таки успешно – стиснувшиеся в рефлекторном сопротивлении мышцы расслаблялись, желание снова щекотало изнутри, мелкими искорками сыпалось по хребту, Стив очень правильно не дёргался ни вперёд, ни назад, только отвечал на бешеный поцелуй, так что спустя несколько очень насыщенных впечатлениями минут Тони чуть расслабился и погладил его по спине.  
\- Вот теперь да, - выдохнул он, потёрся о Стива щекой. – Да. Всё в порядке. Серьёзно, Стив, всё…  
У Стива хватило совести и ума не начать сразу же изо всех сил вколачивать Тони в постель. Он качнул бёдрами раз и другой – Тони ответил голодным стоном – и держал ровный, осторожный ритм столько, сколько мог. Сначала Тони радовался этой потрясающей сдержанности, привыкнуть к Стиву было всё-таки нелегко, потом начал стонать и царапать Стиву спину, потом начал кричать и колотить Стива по спине и плечам, требуя ещё и быстрее, ну же, пожалуйста!  
Потом он понял, что криком Стива не возьмёшь, так же, как и мольбами, и грязной площадной бранью. Этот чёртов новичок в мире большого секса знал, чего хотел, и делал, что хотел – а хотел он Тони, долго и издевательски-близко к оргазму, и держать так столько, сколько вообще получится.  
Оставалось только подойти к делу с другой стороны, и Тони подошёл. Он разжал кулаки, провёл по плечам и шее Стива, зарылся пальцами в мокрые от пота волосы, притянул к себе его голову, поцеловал, уже не кусаясь, чувствуя, как всё сводит внутри, качнул бёдрами навстречу, запустил язык в рот Стиву в том же ритме, в каком насаживался на член, добивавший, кажется, до самого сердца.  
Это помогло. Стив ахнул, ответил на поцелуй, стал двигаться быстрее, прижимаясь к Тони и уже не удерживая его на месте, но позволяя двигаться в едином слитном ритме, застонал, даже выругался шёпотом, подвёл ладонь Тони под задницу, вздёргивая к себе и вставляя всё быстрее, вскрикнул от непереносимого удовольствия, и Тони разрешил себе расслабиться и перестать думать. Он просто приник к Стиву всем телом, закрыл глаза, жаркие волны подхватили его и понесли, качая и подбрасывая до самых небес, Тони ещё услышал, как Стив хрипло выстонал его имя – и что-то не выдержало в нём, рассыпалось, искрясь и переворачиваясь, судорога наслаждения сжала от горла до пяток и длилась, длилась и длилась, не давая пощады.  
Он пришёл в себя от мокрого тепла на животе, попытался проморгаться в медленно рассеивающейся темноте и убедился, что Стив никуда не делся. Тёплое и мокрое было полотенцем, которым Стив обтирал с него смазку и сперму. Тони лениво подумал, стоит ли прокомментировать эту заботу, и решил, что с парня достаточно потрясений на сегодня.  
Вместо комментариев он пошевелился и подставился так, чтобы Стиву было удобнее.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив. Он быстро и методично вытер всё, что раздражающе сохло у Тони на коже, убрал полотенце и лёг рядом, обнял Тони, прижал к себе и накинул на разгорячённую кожу лёгкое одеяло, до того совместными усилиями сбитое к самому изножью. Всё это он проделал молча, так что у Тони нехорошо засосало под ложечкой.  
\- Я же не ухитрился, не знаю, в самый неподходящий момент заорать имя бывшей? – жалобно спросил он. – Тем более моими последними бывшими были три скандинавские фурии.  
\- Валькирии, - поправил Стив.  
\- Один хрен, имена у них – ни стрезва, ни спьяну не выговоришь, - Тони привалился к тёплому плечу и задумчиво его покусал. – Что не так? Посткоитальная тоска?  
\- Тони, - сказал Стив, - у тебя есть кто-то, ну… ты понимаешь. Постоянный?  
О нет, подумал Старк. Сердце у него враз рухнуло куда-то в желудок, полежало там свинцовой тяжестью и снова подскочило на положенное место. О нет, нет, нет, только не это.  
\- Ну, у меня есть Пеппер, - с притворной лёгкостью сказал он, чувствуя, как неуёмное сердце пытается выломаться из груди и ускакать куда-нибудь в самый тёмный и страшный угол. – Людям нравится думать, что однажды она меня всё-таки наставит на путь истинный. Загонит в мэрию и заставит остепениться, всё в этом духе, лично я считаю, что всё это чушь собачья, Пеппер слишком умная, чтобы заниматься безнадёжным делом, но в журналах…  
Он замолчал, потому что Стив напрягался всё больше с каждым словом, а Тони вовсе не хотел доводить дело до конфронтации.  
\- Я понял, - наконец, тяжело сказал Стив, и это прозвучало так окончательно, что Тони, как ни был напуган, разозлился.  
\- Что именно ты понял в такое неудачное время? – язвительно поинтересовался он. – Сразу после прекрасного секса, первого настоящего секса после твоего личного ледникового периода? Ну-ка, поделись, я тоже испорчу настроение себе и всем вокруг.  
Стив тяжко вздохнул.  
\- Прости, Тони, - он покаянно погладил Тони по руке, и тот, проявляя готовность помириться – у него были планы на эту ночь, утро и остаток дня, и среди множества пунктов в этом плане не числилось ни одного долгого выяснения отношений, - не стал отдёргиваться. – Умные мысли приходят мне в голову ужасно не вовремя. А глупые – тем более.  
\- Есть такое дело, - не стал спорить с очевидным Тони, - но я, так и быть, тебя прощу. Если ты меня сию секунду поцелуешь и скажешь, что нет, мы ещё не закончили.  
Стив поцеловал его охотно и нежно, касаясь губами и гладя по щеке, прошептал еле слышно:  
\- Я боялся надеяться, Тони. Что ты захочешь ещё. Кричал ты на весь отель.  
\- Да и хрен бы с ним, пусть завидуют, - отозвался Тони, обвиваясь вокруг Стива воодушевлённым змеем-искусителем. Кажется, со Стивом ничего не могло быть просто – и, кажется, он понемногу учился с этим справляться, как бы глупо это ни было – учиться справляться с мозговыми вывихами парня, которого знаешь три часа от силы.  
Но это были такие три часа, какие Тони раньше и не снились. Он прижался теснее, целуя Стива с удивившей его самого жадностью, зубами впился в замечательно солёную и мускулистую шею, чёрт, у этого парня мышцы были везде, Тони не удивился бы дополнительному комплекту где-нибудь за ушами, или где-нибудь внутри, там точно должен был найтись особенно натренированный мускул патриотизма, это же Капитан Америка, в конце концов! – а ладонями стиснул задницу, крепкую, круглую и безупречную, как райское яблоко.  
\- Тони, - сказал Стив, когда понял, к чему идёт дело.  
\- Не трусь, капитан, я обещаю быть нежным, - заверил Старк, продолжая тискать доставшееся ему сокровище. Тут у Стива тоже были мышцы, удивительно твёрдые под гладкой шелковистой кожей. – И у меня только то, что от природы, так что не дрейфь, всё будет окей.  
Стив вздохнул.  
\- Я не об этом, - пробормотал он, выгибаясь, чтобы Тони было удобнее. – Я просто…  
\- Боишься, это нормально, я в свой первый раз для храбрости принял столько, что меня стошнило прямо в постель, - сообщил Тони, увлечённо ощупывая всё, что напрягалось и двигалось под его руками. – Правда, это могло быть и от марихуаны, хрен его знает, я тогда закидывался всем, что попадалось…  
\- Боже, - пробормотал Стив, скорее потрясённо, чем осуждающе. – Вот это и называют развлечениями золотой молодёжи, а?  
Тони засопел ему в шею.  
\- Мне было пятнадцать, я ненавидел своего отца, и у меня ещё не было Пеппер, чтобы держать меня в узде, чего ты ждал? Могло быть и хуже.  
Стив не стал упрекать Тони в том, что тот выбрал для беседы в постели явно невозбуждающую тему. Он просто погладил его по спине, мягко и утешающе, и пробормотал:  
\- Мне жаль. Ты замечательный, и заслуживал лучшего, чем это.  
\- Ну, вот теперь у меня есть это лучшее, - выпалил Тони, не успев подумать. Он и в нормальном состоянии регулярно выдавал в эфир то, что лучше было бы придержать при себе, а уж рядом со Стивом ни о каком самоконтроле и речи быть не могло. Он прикусил язык, но было уже поздно.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал Стив. Кажется, услышанное было для него чертовски важным, и Тони окатило привычной волной страха, как окатывало всякий раз, когда кто-то оказывался слишком близко. Стив был совсем вплотную, большой, желанный и пугающий, лучше всего на свете, он прижимался к Тони и целовал его в губы, и страх, потрепав Тони немного, отступил.  
Вряд ли он ушёл навсегда – но даже так, на несколько минут было удивительно приятно не бояться быть к кому-то слишком близко.  
\- Не за что, - отозвался Тони, пытаясь изгнать из себя неуместную нежность. – Учти, лучше, чем я, ты никого не найдёшь. Особенно для первого раза снизу.  
\- Учту, - негромко рассмеялся Стив, перевернулся на спину и втащил Тони на себя. – Кажется, в тюбике ещё что-то оставалось.  
Тони одобрительно мурлыкнул и полез вниз; у него были свои планы на Стива Роджерса и задницу Стива Роджерса. Потрясающую, звонкую, безупречную и совершенно невинную. Несколько минут он просто не мог спустить с неё рук, потом понял, что этого мало, щекой обтёрся о тугой член, потянулся губами, провёл языком. Стив тихо постанывал и подставлялся, Тони отчётливо слышал, как он скрипит зубами, чтобы не кричать, и продолжал, не имея ни малейшего желания останавливаться.  
Когда он зарылся лицом Стиву в пах, тот со стоном предупредил:  
\- Я долго не выдержу, имей в виду. Какой у тебя рот, Тони, просто что-то невозможное, я…  
Тони пару раз лизнул его член, выводя языком хитроумную траекторию и цепляя кончиком складки под чувствительной головкой, и Стив благоразумно замолчал. Ахнул он только тогда, когда Тони, крепко взяв его за зад, нырнул языком ниже, под мошонку, и принялся вылизывать подрагивающий сжатый анус.  
\- То…  
Тони предупреждающе рыкнул, и Стив бросил попытки его образумить. Стонать, впрочем, не перестал, и Тони хорошо его понимал – когда тебе так увлечённо лижут, лежать молча может только совсем уж бесчувственное бревно, а бревном Стив не был. О, нет. Он был горячим, заведённым до крика парнем, которого сверлили, дразнили и практически трахали горячим языком, не собираясь останавливаться и обещая продолжать столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы окончательно свести с ума.  
Когда Стив хрипло выругался сквозь стон, Тони добавил пальцы. Мокрые от слюны, они входили потрясающе легко, он ожидал большего сопротивления и был рад его не встретить. Стив, видимо, забыл, что надо бояться, и не жался. Конечно, совсем без боли не получилось бы, но будет куда лучше, если Стиву её достанется немного. Ровно столько, чтобы помнилось лучше.  
Самого Тони обжигало на каждом движении. Стив сжимался на его пальцах, непроизвольно и сильно, и стонал каждый раз, когда Тони вгонял ему глубже, а потом подхватил себя под колени и подтянул ноги к груди, открываясь и подставляясь с потрясающим, чистым и искренним бесстыдством.  
\- Не могу больше, - признался он, срываясь в низкое, с оттяжкой рычание. – Тони…  
Если бы у Тони не был занят рот, он бы выругался. Он вогнал язык ещё глубже и с сожалением отодвинулся – собственный член хлопал по животу, и если он хотел продержаться хоть сколько-нибудь, нужно было заканчивать с прелюдиями.  
\- Сейчас всё получишь, - пообещал он, отыскал забытый тюбик и выжал из него всё, что оставалось, растёр по узкому влажному входу, снова вогнал пальцы и несколько минут трахал Стива ими. Потом натянул на себя резинку. От каждого прикосновения к члену его подбрасывало, и он заставил себя дышать ровно и глубоко, успокоиться хотя бы немного.  
Было ещё кое-что, что было нужно сделать.  
\- Стив, - сипло потребовал он, опираясь на руки и нависая над тяжело дышавшим Стивом. – Посмотри на меня. Эй, я серьёзно. Давай, парень, я в тебя верю.  
Стив уставился на него плывущим расфокусированным взглядом; Тони застонал, надавил членом на мокрое, неохотно расходящееся под нажимом, замер, чувствуя сопротивление, и велел хрипло:  
\- Не закрывай глаза. Да. Да, вот так, охуеть просто, смотри на меня, слышишь?  
Стив ответил стоном и попыткой надеться на Тони самостоятельно. Тони зарычал – сопротивляться этому было невозможно - и двинулся вперёд. Стив, возможно, и не слышал его. Или слышал, но не понимал, но это было неважно, пока тело понимало за него. Пока он делал так, как Тони было надо. Действительно надо, без шуток. Как Тони ни трясло нестерпимым желанием немедленно вогнать Стиву по самые яйца и трахать до обморока, а всё-таки он нашёл в себе силы замедлиться, как только Стив попытался закрыть глаза.  
\- Ещё, - потребовал он, дрожа от невыносимой сладости. Стив под ним тоже дрожал, крепкой устойчивой дрожью работающего на пределе идеального механизма, кусал губы и заливался румянцем, серебряным в неверном свете какого-то внезапно проснувшегося снаружи фонаря. – Ещё немного… потом будешь что хочешь, но сейчас…  
Он сам не мог бы объяснить, отчего его заклинило именно на этой спорной идее: что Стив должен смотреть прямо ему в глаза и чувствовать, как Тони ему вгоняет, как в тугую дырку с усилием входит член. Всё это должно было сойтись для него в одно острое, жгучее ощущение – и вот этого ощущения уж точно никогда и ни за что не забудет.  
Даже если перед ним – в этом Тони не сомневался ни на йоту, - лежит долгое и славное будущее, в котором не будет никакого Тони Старка.  
Он втиснулся весь, прижался, замирая от остроты ощущения, поцеловал Стива в приоткрытый беззащитный рот, двинул бёдрами, поднимая Стива на член, как на нож, зарычал хищно и влюблённо, и больше уже не заставлял Стива держать глаза открытыми, ничего не заставлял вообще, только целовал и брал, вгоняя в скользкое от смазки, горячее, судорожно сжимающееся тело, сходил с ума от наслаждения, раскалёнными остриями бившего в спину, член и сердце разом, и задыхался от невозможности сделать больше, чем уже делал каждым поцелуем и каждым толчком. Стив был потрясающим, нежным, открытым, он отдавал Тони всё, что имел, и именно поэтому Тони всем сердцем чувствовал – у них ничего не получится. Не может получиться. Он, Тони, не сможет удержать такое сокровище, как бы ни пытался – просто потому, что не бывает так, чтобы хорошее длилось долго, и чем полнее счастье, тем дороже приходится за него платить.  
Стив закусил губы и застонал так жалобно, словно читал его мысли. Конечно, это было не так, телепатии не существует. Конечно, нет. Тони впился в него сильней, задвигался быстрее и резче, чувствуя судорожные сжатия и понимая, что долго не продержится; оргазм уже трепал его, подкатывал, вот-вот должен был рвануть его персональной сверхновой, но последнее – последнее Тони должен был успеть до того, как свихнётся от кайфа.  
Он сжал Стива за плечи, вгоняя под себя и не позволяя шевельнуться, и заработал бёдрами так, словно хотел заставить его загореться.  
Стив закричал, действительно закричал, не сдерживаясь, забыв о тех, кто мог их слышать, закаменел на долгую мучительную минуту, в нём всё стискивалось, и он едва не сломал Тони пару рёбер поистине железным объятием. Глаза у него закатились, искусанные губы разошлись, морщинка между бровями больше не казалась задумчивой или суровой, на лице у Стива было написано самозабвенное наслаждение и больше ничего, и Тони смотрел, смотрел и смотрел, сколько мог.  
Запоминал эту минуту.  
Потом его хлестнуло по спине, рванулось изнутри наружу, стиснулось под яйцами, копившееся напряжение дошло до пика и сорвалось, выжигая всё, что попалось по пути. Тони завопил, стискивая плечи Стива, и отключился.  
Он приходил в себя ужасно долго. Кажется, он всё-таки отрубился на час или около того, потому что блудный фонарь за окном погас, сменившись неуверенным сероватым подобием рассвета, а Стив, если верить звукам, принимал душ. Тони несколько секунд лежал, глотая воздух и пытаясь опомниться. Всё тело ныло счастливой сытой болью, но в груди словно осколок засел – ледяной, острозубый, неспокойный, и с каждой минутой Тони делалось всё страшнее.  
Он попытался сообразить, давно ли Стив ушёл за гигиеной и скоро ли вернётся, не смог и со стоном сел на постели.  
Наверное, он ещё не до конца проснулся, потому что, несмотря на ужас, застрявший в груди, ему чудилась какая-то блаженная чушь вроде того, что можно остаться. Свернуться калачиком в изувеченной постели, не думать ни о чём, просто слышать, как льётся вода за стеной, а потом Стив придёт, мокрый и тёплый после душа, может, даже принесёт ему кофе…  
Несколько секунд Тони сидел, позволяя себе спать наяву и задыхаясь одновременно от этого сна и от всепоглощающего страха. Потом опомнился и заторопился. Как был, с ноющей задницей и отчаянно щемящим сердцем, он принялся собираться. Одежда валялась где ни попадя, но у него, к счастью, был богатый опыт быстрых сборов. Галстук обнаружился за спинкой кровати. Ключи от машины – на крышке бара. Тони завис над ними, тупо рассматривая блестящий брелок - миниатюрную платиновой копию его первой по-настоящему успешной ракеты.  
Будет очень больно. Очень больно, Тони.  
Он это знал прекрасно, но если он сейчас же не перестанет творить ерунду, будет ещё больней, и он это знал тоже. Всем нутром чуял опасность. Он и так уже ухитрился прикипеть к Стиву Роджерсу душой, а что будет, если он проведёт с ним ещё денёк-другой, как и планировал?  
\- Корректировка планов, - пробормотал он, и всё-таки остался на месте, бессмысленно слушая умиротворяющий шум воды и пытаясь взять себя в руки. Нужно было спешить, пока Стив не выбрался из душа и не посмотрел на него нестерпимо голубыми глазами. Тони разгладил измятую рубашку, затянул ремень. Тут шум воды стих, и Тони замер, давя взметнувшееся сердце и готовясь, если потребуется, вдохновенно врать что-нибудь о неожиданном срочном деле. Объяснить Стиву всё как есть, без прикрас и увёрток, было бы гораздо хуже. Пусть лучше считает его расчётливым мерзавцем, совратившим невинность и смотавшимся ещё до того, как по-настоящему наступит день.  
Вода полилась снова, Стив даже запел что-то вполголоса, и Тони больше не стал тянуть. Бежишь – беги. Он набросил пиджак, измятый и годившийся только в помойку, и что-то укололо его в грудь.  
Кривясь, он выпутал из ткани расстегнувшийся бейдж, прочитал то, что написал накануне. Тогда это казалось неплохой шуткой с изрядной толикой правды, сейчас – откровенной глупостью, совершенно не смешной. Словно и не он расписывался в собственной уникальности.  
Точно с тем же ощущением нереальности происходящего Тони обнаружил в кармане невесть каким чудом сохранившийся маркер, покосился на дверь ванной и написал на обороте десять цифр.  
У них не могло быть будущего, не могло быть даже сколько-нибудь длительного настоящего – он уже физически чувствовал, как тоска выедает сердце и треплет его изнутри острыми ядовитыми зубами. Не было ни единого шанса, что получится, но…  
Но.  
Этот парень пережил говардов эксперимент, надрал задницы нацистам, погиб для мира, выжил во льдах и нашёл в себе силы продолжать жить дальше. Узнавать новое, пробовать давно желанное, быть с кем-то рядом. Может быть, у него найдётся немного сил и для Тони – хотя вряд ли, конечно, вряд ли, но всё-таки…  
Он положил карточку на стол у кровати, рывком обернулся, готовясь увидеть Стива, Стива в его дурацкой майке, Стива с его широченными плечами и встрёпанными мокрыми волосами, разгневанного Стива, готового высказать ему всё, что Тони заслужил и ещё немного – того, что было им не заслужено, но так и просилось на язык. Что он – равнодушная сволочь, например. Что получил, что хотел, и плевать ему на последствия, что его ни в малейшей степени не заботят чужие чувства, что…  
Свет тоненькой полоской сочился из-под двери, и Стив не стоял в проёме, готовясь мстить Тони за свою поруганную невинность.  
Тони не был ни мстительной, ни по-настоящему глубокой натурой. Месть казалась ему довольно дурацким занятием, а в том, чтобы годами держать в себе одно и то же чувство, он видел сплошные минусы и ни единого плюса. Несмотря на это, несколько раз за жизнь его ухитрялись взбесить до того, что он искренне желал убить кого-нибудь особенно изощрённым способом – и желательно дважды и трижды подряд, - но никогда ещё не знал, что можно любить и хотеть владеть кем-нибудь с такой же силой, и что это может случиться так быстро, так неожиданно, в мгновение ока, как авария, как катастрофа. Секунду назад было смешно, играла музыка, ветер летел в лицо, всё было легко и понятно, ты знал, куда движешься, и вот – звон, грохот, и ты разбит без надежды выжить.  
Это нельзя было предсказать. С этим нельзя было смириться. Можно было только спастись бегством от дымящихся развалин, забиться в самый глухой, самый безопасный угол и попытаться выжить. Попытаться не надеяться на то, что другой, ещё и не знакомый толком человек решит пробиваться через стену, за которой ты привык жить и которую не можешь, как бы ни хотел, проломить изнутри.  
Тони поцеловал карточку, даже не думая о том, каким дурацким и сопливо-романтичным может показаться этот жест, положил её на тумбочку и ушёл. Дверь за ним закрылась с каким-то слишком убедительным, плотным звуком, точно гильотина, отсекающая прошлое.  
Он не влетел в аварию, как мрачно предрекал Хэппи накануне. Видимо, клин по имени Стив Роджерс напрочь вышиб клин по имени Джек Дэниэлс. С обратным процессом не заладилось: Тони пил неделю кряду и всего на волосок не дошёл до вожделенной алкогольной комы, но забвения не получил. Пеппер, вернувшаяся из традиционного рождественского шопинг-тура, практически пытала его, пытаясь выяснить, в чём дело, Хэппи виновато молчал, потом раскололся, но это не привело ни к чему – на вечеринке в Бёрне была уйма блондинов, и голубоглазых в том числе, и не было единой электронной базы приглашённых гостей.  
Пеппер пришлось отступиться.  
Ещё через неделю Тони с негодованием выяснил, что не может больше пить. Это походило на предательство, его собственное тело его предавало, отказывалось слушаться. Не в первый раз, конечно. Он был уверен, что справится, знал, что сумеет. Было средство посильнее виски.  
Он выгнал всех, даже Пеппер. Перестал отвечать на звонки Обадайи и работал, как оглашённый, до тошноты и зелёных кругов перед глазами, делая свою лучшую, самую смертоносную, самую хищную ракету, такую, чтобы после первого удара не пришлось бы наносить второй. Он не брал трубку, когда кто-нибудь ему звонил, и велел Джарвису не отвечать на звонки тоже.  
Ну хорошо, это было глупо. Но Тони просто не мог представить, как будет разговаривать со Стивом Роджерсом после того, что сделал. Как сможет ему объяснить… да никак не сможет, конечно. Он даже попытался снова закрутить с Пеппер в перерывах между испытаниями, расчётами и поездками на полигон, но это ни к чему не привело.  
Всё это время он ждал, что Стив ему позвонит. Боялся этого. Не хотел брать трубку, не хотел даже знать о том, был ли звонок, или Стив просто выбрался из душа в опустевший номер, поглядел на карточку, смял её и выбросил в корзину.  
\- Чего я не понимаю, - сказал он Роудсу, когда оба они, в пыли и пороховом дыму, рассматривали результаты взрыва ИЕ-8. Ракета снесла почти половину скального выступа, и под жарким солнцем Невады теперь блестели гранями свежие гранитные осколки. Тони подобрал один, горячий, и вертел в руке. – Так вот, чего я не понимаю, так это привычки вашей военной братии засекречивать всё подряд, что на глаза попадётся. Будь ваша воля, вы бы и силу притяжения засекретили – просто так, на всякий случай.  
\- Сказал парень, у которого коды доступа даже в туалете, - не остался в долгу Роуди, пнул кусок гранита и с интересом уставился на песок под ним. – А где осколки? Нам нужно собрать осколки. Мало ли, кто их подберёт, чтобы изучить сплав и всё прочее.  
\- Вот-вот, и я о том же, - подхватил Тони. – Осколков эта штука не оставляет, разве что пыль. Я положил двойной заряд.  
\- Тони!  
\- Но ведь сработало же, - обезоруживающе ухмыляясь, заявил Тони. – Роуди, расслабься. Вокруг нас сверхсекретный полигон, русские шпионы не лезут из-под каждого куста, да тут и кустов нет на три мили вокруг.  
\- Всё равно, - упёрся Роуди. - Парни из ЦРУ недавно упустили одну птичку. Русскую, к слову. Спёрла что-то такое секретное, что даже мне не признались, что именно, и как сквозь землю провалилась.  
Тони пренебрежительно хмыкнул.  
\- Со мной такого не случится, - он помолчал. – Но всё-таки странно, что ваши ставят гриф секретности даже на то, что могло бы пригодиться стране. Простым, чтоб им лопнуть, американцам.  
\- Например? – теперь Роуди смотрел на него с подозрением. Когда Тони Старк заговаривает о простых гражданах, добра не жди. – Что у тебя на уме, Тони? Расскажешь сам или готовить пыточную камеру?  
Тони рассмеялся.  
\- Капитан Америка у меня на уме, - сказал он, не греша против истины ни словом.  
Как обычно, это произвело противоположный эффект: Роуди не поверил.  
\- Не вопрос, пойду покупать тебе комиксы, - огрызнулся он. – Ну почему не сказать всё как есть, а? Корона упадёт? Ведь я же всё равно узнаю, когда снова придётся вытаскивать тебя из какой-нибудь передряги, только тогда будет больней.  
Несколько секунд Тони смотрел в никуда, вертя в руке блестящий осколок с острым краем, потом встряхнулся и бросил его в кучу остальных.  
\- Не будет, Роуди, - сказал он тихо. – Правда, не будет. Идём, попробуем ИЕ-9. Всё-таки нужно класть заряд помощнее.  
Роуди смерил его тяжёлым взглядом, потом спросил, как о чём-то стыдном:  
\- Это всё ещё то Рождество, да? Тони, прошло полгода. Можно пережить почти что угодно за полгода.  
Тони замотал головой и пошёл к армейскому джипу, загнанному в тень между двух чудом уцелевших скал.  
\- Даже не начинай, - велел он. – Всё, я живу размеренной жизнью гения и плейбоя, девочки, выпивка, вечеринки и Иегова.  
\- Вчера был Иерихон, - напомнил Роуди. – А позавчера Иезуит.  
\- Я ещё не решил, но нужно что-то из Библии, - объяснил Тони. – Не мир я вам принёс, но меч и всё прочее в том же духе. Плохим парням придётся худо.  
\- Вряд ли хуже, чем мне, когда твой электронный отпрыск запер меня в сортире, - зафыркал Роуди, положил Тони руку на плечо. – Серьёзно, дружище. Что с тобой? Девочки и вечеринки – это здорово, конечно, но ты сам на себя не похож.  
Тони отвесил себе мысленного пинка и растянул губы в ухмылке.  
\- Экзистенциальный кризис, - сказал он важно. – Погугли, что это значит, и не смотри на меня больше, как на инвалида, я окей. Нет, всё-таки Иерихон лучше.  
Телефон в его кармане зазвенел и запел – это был новый, отвратительно дорогой и неудобный смартфон, купленный ещё зимой на замену утопленнику. Тони глянул на экран. Номер был незнакомый, и он не стал отвечать. Аппарат потрясся ещё минуту и затих.  
\- Новая фишка? – констатировал Роуди. – Ты теперь не только не берёшь ничего из чужих рук…  
\- Эй, это полезно для безопасности! – возмутился Тони.  
\- …но и боишься звонков с чужих номеров, - закончил Роуди. – Тони, если бы не этот чёртов Иезуит, я бы взялся за тебя всерьёз, но пока ты работаешь как следует, дела, наверное, не совсем ужасны?  
Да, подумал Тони. Не совсем.  
Он не стал, конечно, объяснять Роуди, как теперь тяжело просто заставить себя лечь спать, и как приходится обкладываться девочками всех сортов и цветов, чтобы не вспоминать о парне. И о том, что попытки отыскать в архиве Говарда хоть одно упоминание о давнем эксперименте потерпели неудачу – вместо дневника экспериментов, чертежа установки или хотя бы упоминания в письмах, ещё бумажных и аккуратно подшитых в папки, Тони обнаружил только зияющие, страшные пустоты. Кто-то искал эти данные до него, и этот кто-то знал, что искать, и имел полный доступ, и…  
\- Тони?  
\- Точно, дружище, - сказал он. – Пока живу – работаю, как-то так. Идём. Надо пересчитать заряд.  
Роуди всё ещё жёг его подозрительным глазом, точно ждал, что Тони вспыхнет и испарится, как одна из его ракет.  
\- Капитан Америка, - пробормотал он еле слышно, но Тони всё равно вздрогнул. – Нет, серьёзно? Капитан Америка?  
Тони хмыкнул.  
\- Вот что я тебе скажу, Роуди, - заявил он, думая теперь о том, что адаптация Стива Роджерса могла ведь закончиться и неудачей. Он мог в итоге свихнуться, подхватить какой-нибудь новомодный вирус, которого Говард не предусмотрел просто потому, что в сороковых самой страшной болезнью была испанка, и та ещё только должна была появиться и снять свою долю жатвы. Он мог не справиться с новой жизнью, стать частью нового эксперимента, ещё более живодёрского, и не пережить его, чёрт, он мог просто попасть под машину, в его годы трафик был совсем другим!  
\- Ну-ну? – поторопил уставший от ожидания Роудс. – Ты мне скажешь – что?  
Чушь собачья, подумал Тони. Этот парень выжил во льдах и был со мной. Неизвестно, что хуже, но и то, и другое хорошо говорит о его способности выживать.  
\- Скажу тебе, мы ещё услышим о Кэпе, - сказал он, - и когда это случится, будь уверен, он оценит Иерихоны.

  
_Четыре года спустя._

Журналисты едва не съели его с потрохами, а то, что от Тони всё-таки осталось, догрызла воодушевлённая Пеппер. Тони даже не пробовал отбиваться, он слишком устал и был слишком счастлив. С правдой всегда так: если уж начал её говорить, результат непредсказуем и может завести тебя, как Алису по кроличьему лазу, куда угодно.  
Теперь он, совершенно измотанный ужасно длинным и перенасыщенным событиями днём, наконец-то добрался до тихого, тёмного места на сороковом этаже Башни. Здесь было большое окно с видом на Манхэттен, и Тони намеревался налить себе выпить, упасть в кресло и смотреть на город, где все здания были ниже, чем его собственный дом, до тех пор, пока не уснёт.  
\- Джарвис, - позвал он.  
Джарвис не отозвался. Сердце у Тони ухнуло в пятки, волоски на руках встали дыбом. Так всегда и бывает. Враги выбирают именно тот момент, когда ты слишком устал или занят, чтобы отбиться.  
\- Снова читаешь лекции по ядерной физике, - проговорил он, давя панику. Нужно было разыгрывать из себя беззаботного уставшего дурака и быстро, как можно быстрей восстановить Джарвиса, тогда…  
Тёмная высокая фигура отделилась от окна, в которое он намеревался пялиться ещё минуту назад, и у Тони пересохло во рту. На секунду показалось, что это снова тот афганец, что едва не положил раскалённый уголь в рот Инсену, но ведь это было невозможно, мёртвые не воскресают, и…  
\- Старк, - сказал совершенно незнакомый Тони тип. С афганским ублюдком его роднили рост, лысина и уродство, но больше ничего общего не было, так что Тони отмер и перестал чувствовать себя так, словно в каждую клетку его тела закачали по литру новокаина. – Я – Железный Человек. Хорошая вышла речь.  
\- Кто ты, мать твою, такой, - потребовал Тони, хотя в общих чертах уже догадывался, кто перед ним. У Коулсона должен был быть начальник, и именно такого типа – хладнокровная умная сволочь, не останавливающаяся перед перспективой тотальной зачистки, если это требуется, чтобы держать делишки в секрете.  
\- Думаешь, ты единственный супергерой в мире? – поинтересовался лысый, выступая на свет. Тони следил за каждым его движением, подозревая во всём. Например – это казалось очень логичным – прикончить его на месте и списать всё произошедшее на досадную случайность. – Мистер Старк, вы стали частью мира, о котором даже представления не имеете.  
Имею, подумал Тони. Он уже давно пережил неудобное состояние, когда любое случайное упоминание, ассоциация или просто неудачное совпадение обстоятельств вытаскивало на свет целую цепочку воспоминаний одно другого хуже; это было как идти по едва намеченной болотной гати. Кое-где ты видишь подступающую к ногам топь и обходишь пугающие тёмные пятна. Кое-где ты просто проваливаешься в них и барахтаешься, задыхаясь, пока не выползаешь на более-менее твёрдую почву. Тони до сих пор боялся принимать ванну, обходясь душем, и до сих пор хватался за бутылку при упоминании Бёрна, Рождества и фейерверков, но надеялся справиться с этим до наступления зимы. Или на всю рождественскую неделю уехать в специально купленный остров в далёком тёплом море.  
Вслух он не произнёс ничего.  
\- Меня зовут Николас Фьюри, - сказал здоровяк, не дождавшись ответа. – Я – директор Щ.И.Т.а.  
\- Начальник Коулсона, - пробормотал Тони, рассматривая шрам, выступавший из-под кожаной нашлёпки на глазу. – Чувствую, не сработаемся.  
Фьюри усмехнулся.  
\- Я здесь, чтобы поговорить о проекте Мстители. И вашем персональном участии, мистер Старк.  
Тони прошёл мимо протянутой ему руки и всё-таки налил себе выпить.  
\- Потребуется что-то большее, чем «я – директор Щ.И.Т.а», чтобы этот разговор имел смысл, - заявил он, тряхнув в бокале льдом. – Терпеть не могу плясать под чужую дудку.  
\- Да, это отражено в вашем досье, - спокойно согласился Фьюри, усаживаясь в кресло. – Но ещё меньше вы любите оставаться в стороне от событий. Что и доказала эта ваша смешная выходка перед газетами. До неё я ещё колебался, но теперь…  
\- Ближе к делу, - потребовал Тони. Ему ужасно не нравился этот тип, и ещё ужаснее – перспектива вляпаться в организацию, где служат парни вроде Коулсона. – Вы хотите предложить мне работу, это ваше право, но если у нас у всех впереди заварушка, уверен, я об этом узнаю и смогу поучаствовать без вашей отмашки.  
\- Это так, - не стал спорить Фьюри, - но суть нашей работы как раз и заключается в том, чтобы не доводить ситуацию до того, чтобы простые жители планеты о ней вообще узнавали. Пусть живут спокойной жизнью и беспокоятся обо всяких мелочах вроде озонового слоя.  
\- Работаете на упреждение, так? – Тони тоже уселся и задумчиво пожевал губами. – И всё веселье оставляете для внутреннего пользования?  
\- По мере сил, - подтвердил Фьюри. – Так что же, каков будет ответ?  
Тони колебался; выбор был между свободой делать, что нравится, и, как максимум, получать за это головомойку от Пеппер, и необходимостью подчиняться чужим приказам. От самой идеи Тони корёжило. С другой стороны, проект под таким названием обещал быть более чем безумным, и интересным, и…  
\- Я не тороплю, - любезно проговорил Фьюри. – Подумайте как следует, мистер Старк, мне не нужны шараханья потом.  
Тони вспомнил, на что были похожи последние месяцы. Работа, выпивка, срывы и приступы, снова работа, бледное от злости и страха лицо Пеппер, сны наяву, а уж сколько раз он замирал, как ослеплённый фарами сурок, завидев чьи-нибудь широкие плечи и светлую голову…  
Кажется, он всё-таки дошёл до точки.  
Кажется, всё-таки не совсем дошёл.  
\- Мне не хватает последнего аргумента, - заявил он, усмехаясь. – Дайте мне его, и я в деле. У вас есть досье, значит, есть и понимание того, на какие кнопки нажимать, верно?  
Фьюри нахмурился и покачал головой.  
\- Я стараюсь не прибегать к последнему аргументу, пока есть возможность, - сказал он. – Не считай, что я блефую, Старк. Я предпочитаю не загонять в угол без крайней необходимости, так что подумай ещё разок, идёт?  
\- Если это угроза нажать на фондовый рынок и в который раз попытаться меня разорить… - начал Тони.  
\- Зачем бы мне резать курицу, несущую золотые яйца? – удивился Фьюри, прочистил горло и решил. – Ладно. Ты этого хотел, Жорж Данден.  
Он запустил руку во внутренний карман помпезного кожаного плаща – все эти пряжки и ремешки были как будто созданы для того, чтобы в них путаться, - и Тони напрягся, ожидая последнего аргумента в стиле Аль Капоне. Тогда с Николасом Фьюри всё стало бы понятно, а план действий нарисовался бы сам собой.  
Вместо пушки Фьюри вынул маленький белый конверт и бросил его Тони на колени.  
\- Ого, - сказал Тони, не торопясь поднимать предложенное. – Компромат? Сибирская язва? Полоний?  
\- Мне нравится твоя паранойя, - безмятежно сказал Фьюри и замолчал. Он не стал уговаривать Тони заглянуть в конверт, и Тони это оценил. Похоже, его действительно хорошо изучили. Это бесило… и внушало уважение.  
Ни белого порошка, ни компрометирующих плёнок в конверте не было. Но Тони окаменел, заглянув внутрь, и добрых полторы минуты провёл в умственном и физическом параличе, чувствуя себя чем-то вроде лотовой жены, решившей некстати обернуться напоследок.  
Фьюри молча встал, добыл из бара початую бутылку виски, плеснул Тони щедрую порцию горячительного и налил себе точно отмеренную безопасную дозу.  
\- За удачное сотрудничество, Старк? – предложил он, и если бы в его голосе была хоть капля злорадства, или сочувствия, или ещё чего-то в этом роде – Тони наплевал бы на последствия и попытался задушить его голыми руками.  
Ни злорадства, ни сочувствия во Фьюри не было ни на цент. Только деловой подход и уважение победившего к побеждённому.  
\- За удачное сотрудничество, - каркнул Тони, опрокинул в себя выпивку. Стало легче. Он собрал фотографии – это были простые, не постановочные и без признаков компьютерной обработки фото, снятые полароидом, - и протянул конверт Фьюри.  
\- Мне они больше не нужны, - просто сказал Фьюри. – Завтра в десять к тебе заедет Коулсон, он кое-что расскажет о последних проблемах Щ.И.Т.а и о том, что ты можешь сделать для Мстителей.  
Тони сощурился. Фьюри только что выложил перед ним роял-флэш, но ведь это не значило, что Тони немедленно сдастся ему на милость. Если Фьюри думает, что с помощью конверта и его содержимого может им вертеть…  
\- Это были твои условия, - сказал он, откладывая конверт. Он слишком боялся вцепиться в него мёртвой хваткой и измять. – Теперь мои. Я работаю как независимый консультант, а не как твоя дрессированная обезьянка.  
Фьюри кивнул, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
\- И никаких разговоров на этот счёт, - Тони коротко глянул на конверт. – Ни со мной, ни с кем другим.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Тогда по рукам, - Тони поднялся, рассеянно потёр реактор. – Джарвис?  
\- Рад снова иметь возможность функционировать для вас, сэр.  
\- Проводи мистера Фьюри наружу и готовься, будем переделывать систему безопасности, - велел Тони. – Не Башня, а проходной двор.  
На прощание Фьюри пожелал ему удачи. Тони не ответил; он вызывал протоколы защиты, один за другим, и просматривал их в поисках дыр и следов взлома. И то, и другое было в наличии, но Тони был уверен: и то, и другое – золото дураков, обманка, настоящая дыра находится гораздо глубже.  
К исходу бессонной ночи он добрался до корня проблем – маленькой строчке вирусного кода, практически полностью самоуничтожившегося после выполнения задачи, - и вслепую потянулся за бессчётной кружкой кофе. Та была пуста.  
\- Джарвис!  
\- Простите, сэр. Концентрация кофеина в вашей крови приближается к летальному показателю.  
Тони зарычал, откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза. В костях всё ещё чувствовалась вибрация от чудовищного взрыва, от боя с Обадайей, от всего, что свалилось на него в последние несколько дней и совсем недавно казалось пределом возможностей. Максимумом, который Тони способен перенести.  
Маленький конверт очень расширил его личные представления о том, на что он способен. Тони нащупал его на столе, потянул к себе, замер так, потом резким движением кисти вытряхнул на стол фотокарточки. Они вылетели с сухим шорохом, как карты, и замерли, рассыпавшись неправильным полукругом. Тони взял одну наугад.  
Стив Роджерс собственной персоной сидел за столиком уличного кафе и рисовал что-то в блокноте, недопитая чашка кофе стояла перед ним. Тони смотрел на фото, впитывая детали, – теперь, когда первичный шок прошёл, он был на это способен.  
Стив даже не переменил манеры одеваться.  
Стоило остановиться прямо сейчас, перестать смотреть, ко всем чертям сжечь фотографии – на двух других Стив бежал по какой-то зелёной зоне, лишённой опознавательных примет, ещё на одной фотограф поймал его сзади, задумавшегося в книжном магазине – и устроить всё так, чтобы Фьюри с его странной организацией сам передумал с ним сотрудничать, но Тони не мог. Просто не мог, и всё. Кончиками пальцев он провёл по сухой плотной поверхности, замер так, словно сраная девочка-фанатка над плакатом любимого певца.  
Ничего не кончилось, подумал он. Ничего не кончилось, ничего не забылось, стена по-прежнему на месте, и я по-прежнему за ней. Внутри неё, и эй, как же я устал.  
Джарвис остановил засвистевшего свою песенку Дубину, перехватил над ним контроль. Создатель спал, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные руки, в очевидно неудобной позе. Он передал Дубине сигнал с простой инструкцией, и тот откатился в угол, вернулся с одеялом в манипуляторе. Кресло у мистера Старка, по счастью, было с электронным блоком контроля.  
Вдвоём с Дубиной Джарвис осторожно отодвинул кресло от стола, перевёл спинку в относительно приемлемое для сна положение, накрыл мистера Старка одеялом. Последнее было не обязательно, он мог отрегулировать температуру в комнате напрямую, но люди, при всех их достоинствах и блистательном уме, позволяющем создавать шедевры – он сам определённо соответствовал именно этому и никакому другому термину, - иногда бывали очень одиноки и беззащитны и ценили внешние проявления заботы, концепцию которой Джарвис освоил почти без труда.  
Дубина попытался было прибраться, но Джарвис шикнул на него и загнал обратно в угол. Создатель терпеть не мог, когда трогали его вещи, а эти карточки на столе – старинная и примитивная технология фиксации визуальной информации, - были для него настоящим триггером, так что Джарвис предпочёл оставить их как есть.

 

_Ещё год спустя_

  
Сварка под водой – это было занятно. Полёт с виражами на предельной скорости над высотками – весело. И пить с Пеппер шампанское от Луи Родерера, которого Тони терпеть не мог, но пил, потому что положение обязывало, тоже было совсем неплохо.  
Последние несколько месяцев Тони усилием воли вёл честную трудную жизнь гения, изо всех сил старающегося справиться с инстинктом саморазрушения, и это удавалось, хотя и не без труда. Шампанское было частью терапии, и с ним можно было смириться.  
С чем нельзя было смириться, так это с Филом, мать его, Коулсоном. И с тем, что Щ.И.Т. со своими хакерами не почивал на лаврах, изобретая поистине фантастические способы испоганить Тони пятничный вечер.  
\- Замечательно, у вас ситуация, вам требуется консультация, но эта ситуация у вас, а консультации у меня по вторникам, с восьми до пяти, - заявил Тони, дослушав Коулсона хорошо если до половины. Он был в меньшинстве, потому что Джарвис впал в индуцированную электромагнитным разрядом кому, но настроен был по-боевому. – Я ваш гений-консультант, а не рабочая лошадка по вызову. Передай это Фьюри и… и что это вообще такое?  
\- У нас действительно ситуация, - сказал Коулсон, мягко улыбаясь. По недолгому опыту личного общения с этим типом Тони успел узнать, что чем мягче и ласковей делается правая рука и главный пособник Фьюри, тем больше поводов считать, что мир вокруг катится в тартарары. – Настолько серьёзная, что Щ.И.Т.у нужны все. Взгляните на это, мистер Старк.  
Тони заломил бровь. Он совершенно не собирался брать в руки то, что Коулсон упорно пытался ему вручить. Это выглядело как планшет с данными, и это действительно мог быть планшет с данными, а не бомба, но Тони знал, что иногда информация хуже любой адской машинки. Открой пару файлов – и вино выдохнется, а Пеппер, с которой у Тони, кажется, что-то стало получаться, немедленно превратится из нимфы в старого боевого товарища. – Ну, я – не все. Обойдётесь как-нибудь. Коулсон, у меня вечер пятницы, окончание удачного проекта, красивая девушка и отменно дорогое вино под боком, я был бы идиотом, если бы бросил всё это и бегом побежал оказывать Щ.И.Т.у информационные услуги вне графика.  
Коулсон смотрел на него, улыбаясь всё нежнее.  
\- Вы не любите работать по графику, мистер Старк, - напомнил он вежливо. Что-то с Коулсоном было не так, чем-то он отличался от себя-обычного. Заведён стрессом, кайфует от опасности – да, это непременно, другие в Щ.И.Т.е не выживали, но что-то было ещё. Тони уставился на него с подозрением.  
Как будто со свидания сюда ввалился, вот что с ним было не так.  
\- Ладно, - сдался он, стараясь не думать о том, с кем – или с чем – мог встречаться аллигатор вроде Коулсона. Тот всё-таки избавился от планшета, у Пеппер хватило совести спасти Тони от необходимости брать что-то из чужих рук, Тони вывел на голоэкраны то, что приберёг для него Щ.И.Т., и замер.  
Капитан Америка бежал, стреляя и прикрываясь щитом, на одном из них. Запись была старая, и Тони уже не раз её смотрел. Несколько недель он потратил на то, что сам называл «курсом Анонимный Капитан», а Джарвис, единственный посвящённый, хранил в самой защищённой и запароленной папке рядом с проектами костюмов.  
Только это и спасло Тони от первичного шока. Он даже сумел вполне пристойно закончить разговор, обратить внимание на то, что Щ.И.Т. от него хотел, и почти не вызвать подозрений у Пеппер.  
\- Работы у меня теперь полно, - пробормотал он, разглядывая сияющий куб. Стараясь сконцентрироваться на нём, а не на том, как выглядит Стив Роджерс во всей своей допотопной амуниции, как он стреляет в перекате, как он зовёт за собой отряд, и с какой готовностью люди идут за ним хоть в адское пекло.  
Тони мог их понять. Но у него был план, была его первая настоящая попытка построить нормальную жизнь, разгрести помойку в голове, как и предлагал Роуди, и бросить привычку самоубиваться при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. Пять лет – достаточный срок, чтобы пережить даже самое дурацкое и разрушительное чувство, выкорчевать его с корнем и перестать дёргаться, как эпилептик, при упоминании Стива Роджерса.  
Он всё ещё надеялся на то, что это получится, что иммунитет, заработанный долгими часами в подвале, попытками построить по-настоящему здоровые отношения с единственной женщиной, способной быть с ним рядом и не свихнуться, привычка думать о Стиве как о давно перевёрнутой и закрытой странице давнего прошлого – что этот иммунитет окажется стойким. В конце концов, парень уже тоже давным-давно его проклял, простил и забыл, и сейчас, без сомнений, встречается с какой-нибудь милой спецагентом со следами тактических очков на носу и привычкой палить во что ни попадя, так что можно было – нужно было! – не дурить и заняться делом.  
Дело, между тем, намечалось интересное. С его любимым акцентом на катастрофе мирового масштаба, инопланетным вторжением, свихнувшимся божком-невротиком и необходимостью в который раз совершить невозможное и показать всем, кто здесь главный и неоспоримый гений.  
Он продержался целых несколько часов. А потом пришло сообщение о том, что Локи устраивает свой бенефис, и Тони плюнул на всё и помчался выручать Стива Роджерса.  
И успел вовремя.  
Пришлось признать: нормальная жизнь не для него. Как только он увидел Стива за работой – Капитана Америку за работой, со всеми этими идиотскими высказываниями времён Второй Мировой, с защитой мирных граждан и выставленной вперёд нижней челюстью, - Тони едва не промазал по цели. Выстрел шарахнул дюймом левее запланированного, и Джарвис всем своим молчанием продемонстрировал неодобрение.  
\- Но цель-то – вот она, достигнута, нет? - пробормотал Тони. Божок свалился на землю и теперь скалился, глядя снизу вверх с выражением лица, которое Тони без труда идентифицировал как обещание скорой и мучительной смерти всем вокруг за своё, полностью заслуженное, но от того ещё более нестерпимое унижение. – Умный мальчик, сразу лапки кверху.  
Капитан подошёл и встал рядом с ним. Судя по тому, как он ни на секунду не расслаблялся, он тоже навёл справки и знал, кого увидит за щитком костюма. Или просто ожидал от Локи любой запредельной гадости.  
\- Хороший ход, - сказал Тони, разглядывая врага. Вражонка. Такой не может быть серьёзным противником, разве что особенно смачно наступить ему на больную мозоль неполноценности. Стив, впрочем, отнёсся к нему серьёзно, но он ко всему относился серьёзно, так что…  
Тони зажал сердце в кулак. Это было уже попросту смешно. Им предстояло работать вместе, он знал это с того дня, как Фьюри вручил ему свою версию предложения, от которого невозможно отказаться, и готовился именно к этому, так что какого чёрта!  
Он всё равно не смог заговорить первым. Первым заговорил Капитан.  
\- Мистер Старк, - сказал он. У Тони был не рот, а афганская пустыня, но он сумел заговорить, благословляя программу речевого синтеза, убиравшую помехи и запинки, сумел сказать только одно слово:  
\- Капитан.  
Стив кивнул, коротко и по-военному, точно шпагой отсалютовал. Тони ещё надеялся на то, что он остыл за прошедшие годы, но… нет. Вряд ли. Позиции были определены, ситуация – ясна как день. Каждое слово, на которое Стив – Капитан – мог расщедриться в его сторону, казалось откушенным, и Тони решил не оставаться с ним наедине по мере сил. И не вылезать из костюма, сколько получится.  
С последним не было проблем, потому что опасность была везде, и в любую секунду мог потребоваться вылет.  
\- Старк, нам нужен план, чтобы атаковать!  
Узнаю этого парня, подумал Тони. Для всего есть план, а, Роджерс? Неужели не скучно?  
Самому ему было прекрасно. Весело, азартно и злобно. К чёртовой матери эту нормальную жизнь, она вроде овсянки на завтрак. Может, и полезная, но тошнотворная.  
\- У меня есть план. Атаковать.  
Мир вертелся вокруг бешеным колесом, некогда было думать и тем более некогда переживать, и это, чёрт возьми, работало лучше, чем все его предыдущие попытки. По крайней мере, Тони снова чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым, бодрым и веселился во весь дух. Шутил, язвил и подкалывал. Издевался, знакомясь с новыми людьми. Коллеги по психозу, как на подбор, были фриками на все сто, так что Тони было вполне комфортно, троллить он любил, а некоторых и троллить было не надо – сами подставлялись под насмешки.  
Капитан этого спонтанного веселья не одобрял. Чёрт, да никто вокруг, похоже, этого не одобрял – а ведь Тони всего лишь пытался взять от жизни всё, что можно.  
Напоследок.  
Локи, понятно, был слабаком. Но хитрым, талантливым и очень обиженным на мир слабаком. Глядя на его старшего братца, Тони пришёл к выводу, что в этом нет ничего странного. Сам он, по счастью, был единственным ребёнком в семье, но если бы у него был такой брат – Тони бы точно начал делать оружие массового поражения.  
Из размышлений его выдернули очередной глупостью от Щ.И.Т.а, и Тони снова зарылся в работу.  
Может быть, положение можно было сделать не таким уж и безнадёжным. Особенно если кое-кто перестанет вести себя как задница и вспомнит о том, что помимо долгов, расплаты за прошлые грехи и мрачной, как смерть, неизбежности наказания есть ещё и хорошие вещи. Взаимопонимание, например. Азарт. Веселье в бою. И перестанет кружить вокруг него очень злой и очень звёздно-полосатой акулой, выжидая подходящего момента.  
Тони при одном взгляде на мрачное лицо с той самой морщинкой между бровей делалось худо. Нет, Стив Роджерс ничего не забыл. И собирался ему припомнить всё, и за всё потребовать ответа. Пока Тони везло, на Хелликарьере было полно народу, так что он просто не оставался со Стивом наедине, но от того просто веяло жаждой праведного мщения, и Тони ужасно хотелось ответить на этот вызов. Зацепить побольней. Ущипнуть, заставить перестать корчить из себя Ум, Честь и Совесть нации, силой вынудить вспомнить о том, что помимо Капитана Америки есть ещё Стив Роджерс. Сладко стонавший под ним, под Тони. Недоступный, и это само по себе заводило до дрожи, заставляло хотеть ещё. И чтобы Стив тоже захотел не только стереть его в порошок.  
Романофф ткнула Тони в бок и прошептала одними губами:  
\- Старк, мы тут дело обсуждаем.  
\- Я всё слышу, - отлаялся Тони, - просто вы обсуждаете такую чушь, что… - он запнулся. Стив опять смотрел на него с нехорошей задумчивостью и говорил про оружие ГИДРЫ. Это ужасно отвлекало.  
\- …что ты решил устроить себе персональное пип-шоу с Кэпом в главной роли, я понимаю, - так же тихо произнесла Романофф. – Хороший способ сплотить команду. Это сарказм, Старк.  
\- А мы команда? – изумился Тони. – Мы?  
\- Мы - опасная химическая смесь, которая только и ждёт момента, чтоб рвануть, - согласился Беннер. Тони всегда его уважал, зелёного или нет, неважно. И восхищался его работами и тем, как чудесно он умеет вытаскивать из пространства недостающую массу, чтобы превратиться в огромного монстра.  
\- Даже не представляешь, как ты прав, - согласился Тони, утаскивая Беннера от греха подальше. Нужно было заняться делом, а не переживаниями, и заодно проверить, насколько Брюс стабилен.  
Разумеется, ровно через пять секунд в помещении возник Кэп с тотальным неодобрением на лице и продолжил висеть у Тони над душой. А он только-только начал приходить в себя.  
Хуже того: Кэп ещё и наезжал. Довольно наивно, но энергично.  
\- Послушай, это же ты тут стоишь в обтягивающем костюмчике и ничего не смыслишь в происходящем! – взвыл Старк. Попытки вежливо намекнуть на то, что кое-кто мог бы заняться своими прямыми делами – бить морды врагам, например, - и не верить Фьюри даже когда тот говорит, что дважды два – четыре, Кэп игнорировал, так что пришлось действовать грубо. – Ну включи уже голову, чёрт тебя возьми!  
Это не помогло. Даже помешало. Вокруг них снова завертелась свара, и Тони подумал, только на небольшую секундочку предположил, что самая большая проблема их так называемой команды не в том, какие все вокруг фрики, каждый со своим нелёгким детством, предубеждениями и страхами, а в них. В том, что они, как и чёртов Куб, фонят до такой степени, что даже очень спокойные люди невольно улавливают висящее в воздухе напряжение и начинают сходить с ума.  
\- Старк, ты снова это делаешь, - сообщила Романофф. Тони заподозрил её в том, что она хихикает втихомолку, но вид у Романофф был самый что ни на есть деловой. – Прекрати это. Все и так на взводе, а ты смотришь на Капитана, словно он сделан из мороженого, а ты полгода просидел на диете. С таким подходом трудно собрать из нас команду.  
\- Ну он же и есть мороженое, - не утерпел Тони. – Кэпоскимо. И Мстители – это не команда, а… я даже не знаю, с чем сравнить.  
\- С бомбой с часовым механизмом, - сказал Капитан. Тони ошалело задался вопросом, сколько он слышал из всего остального и решил, что всё. И уже поздно дёргаться на этот счёт.  
\- Видишь, что ты натворила, - весело – терять уже было нечего, так что какого чёрта, - теперь Капитана удар хватит. Сексуальную революцию-то он проспал.  
Романофф только хмыкнула. А Стив, услышавший и это тоже, в два шага оказался рядом и навис над Тони ожившим и очень злым дамокловым мечом.  
\- Ты лучше не зли его, Старк, он в списке особо опасных супергероев, - вмешалась Романофф, явно наслаждаясь происходящим. Тони вздёрнул брови.  
\- И Кэп тоже? Куда катится мир и чего в нём стоит репутация, если можно быть таким праведником и всё-таки угодить под подозрение, а ведь мог бы пуститься во все тяжкие, было бы не так обид…  
\- Старк, ещё одна шуточка в этом роде и, помоги мне боже, я тебя прикончу.  
Тони призвал на помощь всю деловую хватку, всё отработанное годами умение держать хорошую мину при хреновой игре, даже весь опыт игрока в покер и стал вести себя так, словно до сих пор видел Капитана Америку только в хронике, по ТВ и в расплодившихся комиксах для воспитания будущих патриотов Америки.  
Это, в конце концов, было правдой. В постели с ним был Стив Роджерс, а не Кэп.  
\- Внимание, угроза! – взвыл он. Все обернулись к нему, и Тони, скалясь, пояснил. - Словесная угроза! Я вот чувствую, что мне угрожают!  
Капитан наклонился к нему совсем близко и прошептал, обжигая дыханием:  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как прав, Старк.  
Тони ощетинился и уже почти собрался врезать ему в ответ – у всего, даже у праведного гнева, должны были быть пределы, - но Кэп отошёл.  
Недалеко.  
\- Мог бы проявить хоть немного уважения, - сказал он, прожигая Тони взглядом. Нет, Стив Роджерс ничего не забыл и ничего не простил, уж это точно. На самом деле, будь он немного другим человеком, чуть менее законопослушным и ориентированным на общее дело, от Тони уже осталось бы мокрое место. Но раз уж парень упорно не понимал, что Тони изо всех сил старается прикрыть его и продемонстрировать всем встречным и поперечным, что их не связывает ничего, абсолютно ничего, никакого общего прошлого, раз он не желал понимать такой простой вещи…  
Тони тоже не собирался оставаться в долгу.  
\- Уважения к чему? – огрызнулся он. Под ложечкой нехорошо сосало. На них смотрели все, кто был недостаточно занят работой или грызнёй с ближним своим. – Может, ты мне подскажешь?  
Вокруг немедленно опять вскипело напряжение, словно круги на воде от брошенного камня. Капитан жёг его глазами так, что у Тони чуть футболка не дымилась, и явно решил сцепиться насмерть. И это в тот момент, когда Тони искренне пытался донести до собравшихся фриков простую мысль о том, что даже если Земле суждено пережить Локи с его армией, Кубом и посохом-мозголомкой, то их самих, этакой команды Франкенштейна, планета уж точно не выдержит.  
\- Эй, не вижу причин, почему нельзя дать человеку немного спустить пар, - он вдруг обнаружил, что стоит совсем рядом с Кэпом, и от того исходят почти ощутимые волны нерастраченной энергии, злости, силы. Эта сила тянула к себе почти непреодолимо. Тони попытался похлопать парня по плечу, исключительно по-дружески, просто чтобы помочь опомниться, но Стив так дёрнулся, словно рука Тони была целиком из раскалённого железа.  
\- Ты знаешь почему! – рявкнул он, и да, это было по-настоящему, Тони в него пробился, проколотился и зацепил за больное. – Отцепись!  
\- А ты попробуй заставь, - оскалился Тони. Его тоже понесло – в особенности от того, как Стив от него шарахнулся, словно от прокажённого. – Давай, начинай.  
Стив уставился на него бешеными синими глазами.  
\- Ну да, - с трудом контролируя голос, проговорил он. – Большой парень в железном костюме. Раздеть тебя…  
Романофф еле слышно присвистнула. Вряд ли Кэп услышал.  
\- …и кто ты без него?  
Если бы все вокруг провалились к чертям, ошалело подумал Тони, я мог бы упасть на колени, обнять тебя за бёдра и сосать, пока ты бы меня не простил.  
Но вокруг были люди. Смотрели на их стычку, слушали, делали выводы.  
\- Гений, миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп, - отозвался он, отчаянно мечтая о том, чтобы так оно и было. Если бы только ему было достаточно миллиардов, успеха и славы!  
Но ему не было. И из этого проистекали все беды его бурной жизни.  
\- Я знаю парней, у которых ничего этого нет, - огрызнулся Стив и пошёл вокруг него, точно готовясь драться. – Я видел записи.  
Надо же, какое совпадение. Впрочем, Кэп вряд ли смотрел записи с его участием по тем же причинам, что и он сам – старые хроники с дёргающимися кадрами.  
– Единственное, за что ты по-настоящему дрался, так это за себя самого. Ты не из тех, кто подставился бы ради других, ты бы не лёг на колючку, чтобы другие прошли.  
Тони счёл это комплиментом. И самым большим оскорблением в лексиконе Стива.  
\- Я бы эту проволоку перерезал, - выдал он наиболее примитивное решение проблемы. Даже гением не надо было быть. Он думал, что Стива это охладит, но ошибался – тот, казалось, вот-вот задымится.  
– Всегда сбегаешь, а? – почти прошипел он. Тони дёрнуло тем, как этот упрёк был близок к личному, к нежному трусливому нутру, которое он в себе ненавидел и которое прятал изо всех сил – за ухмылками, за гениальностью, за слоями бронированных запчастей. – Да уж, ты умеешь обещать и грозиться. Вот только героем тебе не быть. Даже не пробуй притворяться.  
В голове у Тони тоненько зазвенело, ярость высушила даже глаза. Он уставился на Стива немигающим взглядом и ответил, чувствуя, как голова идёт кругом от злости:  
\- Героем, вроде тебя? Ты – лабораторный эксперимент, Роджерс. Весь твой героизм – из пробирки и…  
Романофф закатила глаза. Будь Тони немного менее взбешён, понял бы, что перегнул палку, но Стив его довёл, достал до самых печёнок. Потрясающая взаимность, как ни крути.  
Они стояли друг напротив друга, сжав кулаки. Тони очень ясно видел, как у Стива дёргается от бешенства глаз. Что происходит с его собственным лицом, он мог только догадываться.  
\- Надень костюм, - хрипло приказал Стив. – На пару раундов.  
\- Дожидайся, - так же хрипло отозвался Тони. В том, что они оба могут здорово друг друга потрепать, он не сомневался, но драться со Стивом не хотел. Он хотел трахаться, и чем дальше, тем сильнее. Прижать парня в уединённом месте и в доступной форме объяснить, кто тут кому капитан.  
Разумеется, всё не могло быть так просто. Никогда не получается добраться до того, что хочешь, с первого раза, таков уж закон природы. Вокруг снова завертелся хаос, Тони рванул было наружу, и – не может быть, но ведь было же! – Стив его остановил.  
\- Один не пойдёшь, - выдохнул он. Секунду Тони смотрел на него, стараясь осознать услышанное, потом выпалил:  
\- Что, ты меня остановишь?  
Глаза у Стива были синие-синие. Потрясающие глаза. Прожигали насквозь.  
\- Надень костюм, - повторил он. – Разберёмся.  
\- Я, - выговорил Тони онемевшими губами, - не побоюсь тебя треснуть… старичок.  
\- Надень костюм, - в третий раз потребовал Стив. Тони мог – и собирался! – высказать ему очень, очень много, невзирая на присутствующих, - но грохнуло так, что стало не до этого.  
Совершенно не до разборок. Тони и без них подбросило и чуть не впечатало в стену, а непосредственно вслед за этим оказалось, что Стив его держит практически в объятиях, мышцы у него железные, в глазах – тревога, и ничего не кончилось. Ничего не прошло.  
\- Сукин ты сын, Старк, - выговорил он, вздёргивая Тони с пола на ноги. – Как ты посмел вообще… К чёрту, потом тебя убью за всё хорошее. И надень костюм!  
Тони кивнул и сделал как было сказано. Очень хотелось дожить до той минуты, когда Стив примется его убивать за всё хорошее. И насчёт пары раундов идея была совсем неплоха.  
Только вот Тони подозревал, что эти самые раунды пройдут не в спортзале. И без костюмов вообще.  
К его изумлению, работать со Стивом было одно удовольствие. Несмотря на. Или благодаря. Он вытащил Тони из взбесившейся турбины, успев почти вовремя. Только спину и ободрало, да и то не до контрольной панели.  
Тони, впрочем, здорово приложило головой. Настолько, что он даже не шарахнулся, как следовало, когда Стив выволок его из турбины и принялся наугад тыкать пальцами в сочленения, выискивая несуществующую кнопку «открыть костюм».  
Тони дал ему пару минут на попытки – если уж совсем начистоту, он тоже нуждался в короткой передышке, чтобы отдышаться и опомниться, - и открыл броню.  
От Стива несло порохом и гарью, и Тони раньше никогда не думал, что этот рабочий запах может так заводить. Он потянулся вверх, сжал Стива за плечо, не отводя глаз. Даже если сейчас Кэп снова начнёт излагать претензии – Тони был к ним готов. Мышцы до сих пор звенели остаточным напряжением, в голове плыло.  
\- Успел, - пробормотал он. Стив наклонился ещё ниже, Тони обдало этой яростью, силой, невыносимой мощью, в прошлую их встречу Стиву оставался последний шажок до полного расцвета, и он сделал этот шаг, пока Тони не было рядом. – Всё в норме, Капитан.  
\- Почему ты меня бросил? - шёпотом потребовал Стив, не поддаваясь на попытки себя успокоить. – Почему, а? Я не понимаю. Говоришь мне гадости, за которые я любому нос бы разбил, и смотришь так, словно…  
Тони набрал в грудь воздуха – и не ответил. Сжал пальцы крепче, поволок Стива к себе, выбрался, насколько мог, из костюма, дотянулся. Стив пытался отвернуться, пытался сказать ещё что-то, но Тони не позволил, слишком долго он хотел, слишком близко был сейчас, чтобы тратить время на разговоры. Он передвинул руку Стиву на затылок, надавил, прикоснулся к губам, ещё глубже, раскрыл рот, языком тронул по языку, позвал за собой.  
Стив вполне мог долбануть его лбом по лбу. Или просто рвануть в сторону. Да мало ли, что ещё может сделать парень со счастливой личной жизнью, когда к нему цепляется любовник из прошлого, давно забытый и неинтересный, даже в памяти припавший пылью.  
Но Тони знал, совершенно твёрдо, что ничего лучшего или хотя бы идущего в сравнение с ним у Стива за все эти годы не было. Судил даже не по кипучей злобе, не по готовой вырваться обиде – по тому, как Стив сейчас его целовал. Словно расписывался под признанием.  
Рот у него был горьковатый, от стресса, что ли, неважно, Тони слизывал эту горечь, увлечённо и ничего не пропуская, цеплял языком всё, что подворачивалось, выцеловывал её прочь и справился в итоге, Стив задышал ровней, уже не отзываясь свистящими вдохами на каждое слишком откровенное прикосновение, сам потянулся навстречу, почти перестав упираться. Тони даже ухмыльнуться не смог, хотя очень хотелось, на это не было времени, да и сил, пожалуй, осталось только на Стива, Стива Роджерса, такого прекрасного, совсем рядом, боже.  
\- Нет, ты мне ска… - начал Стив, стоило Тони отпустить его на мгновение. Ошибка, но поправимая. Этот парень хотел разобраться, поговорить по душам, а Тони ненавидел такие разговоры, каждый был как операция без наркоза, каждый раз – слишком близко, опасно, слишком больно, он соглашался на такие с Пеппер, потому что доверял ей и потому что она не оставляла ему выбора, припирая к стене, но сейчас, со Стивом, у него было слишком мало времени, на раздолбанную усилиями Клинта и его ребят палубу в любой момент мог выбраться кто-нибудь, и кроме того, что Тони мог ему сказать?  
Он сцапал Стива за обтянутое гладкой тканью бедро и за загривок, потянул, практически свалив на себя. Без костюма это ему не удалось бы, но он был в костюме, так что удалось.  
\- Потом, - прошептал он, снова подставил губы. Стив замер на мгновение, решая что-то для себя, но Тони не собирался дать ему опомниться, шанс того, что в Роджерсе взыграет здравый смысл или неизжитая злость, или просто память о пустых ночах, когда в голове билось одно-единственное «ну почему», был слишком велик, и Тони снова дёрнул его к себе, распластал на себе, запустил систему экстренной деактивации брони. – Потом.  
\- Нет, сейчас, - всё-таки упёрся Стив, у этого парня было потрясающее чувство долга, твёрже железа, и привычка следовать заранее установленному плану. А у Тони было упрямство и горячий рот, и ещё вопрос, что сильней. Он снова вжался в Кэпа поцелуем, изнутри на нижней губе у того был маленький шрамик, свежий – кусал, должно быть, когда ругался с ним и силился сдержаться, - и Тони облизывал эту неровность, трогал, посасывал полную, нежную нижнюю губу, дышал всё чаще и громче, костюм на нём разошёлся, как куколка бабочки, обнажил грудь и живот.  
Надо было, подумал Тони, одеться полегче. Пара белья поярче – красные стринги, например, - и хватило бы.  
Стив целовал его шею, низко наклонившись и оставляя на коже горящие отпечатки, хватал зубами, языком проводил по кромке тугого нижнего костюма, в котором датчиков было столько же, сколько ткани.  
\- Я тебя убью, - шёпотом пообещал он, и Тони радостно закивал, выпростал руку, провёл ладонью по бедру, накрыл член. Как только он выживает в такой облегающей одежде? А если вдруг стояк, вот как сейчас? Это же вредит имиджу нации… или улучшает?  
\- Потом, - в третий раз сказал он, имея в виду именно это. Трахни меня, Капитан, и потом можешь хоть на куски резать, но сначала напомни мне обо всём, что я успел забыть – как ты постанываешь на вдохе, когда я сжимаю твои яйца, например, - и я напомню тебе обо всём, что успел забыть ты, и тогда можешь хоть приколотить меня к монументу Вашингтона, слова не скажу.  
Что-то из этого обещания Стив определённо понял. По глазам прочёл, догадливый парень. Он наполовину вытащил Тони из костюма, как устрицу, прижал к себе, целуя бешено и грубо, дёрнул за спружинившую ткань, едва не покалечив нежные датчики, впился зубами в обнажившуюся ключицу.  
Ух ты, подумал Тони. За время, проведённое порознь, Капитан многому научился. Или всегда таким был, и это просто вылезало наружу сейчас, от злости и пережитого страха, от всего этого безумия вокруг.  
Заводило это до искр в глазах. Тони подставил шею, бешено заработал ногами, выдираясь из брони, преуспел в этом трудном деле, отпинал её в сторону, чтобы не мешалась, и рванул Стива на себя.  
\- Сукин сын, - прошептал Стив, гладя его по бедру и заду, железными пальцами раздирая застёжки на спине и выворачивая Тони из плотного кокона ткани и подминая под себя. – Смешно тебе было, да? Смешно?  
Тони всхлипнул и сам не поверил, что способен издавать такие звуки, он совсем сорвался с катушек, не в первый раз в жизни, конечно, но всё равно казалось, что такого с ним раньше не случалось. Он цеплялся за плечи Стива, широкие плечи, ногами обхватывал бёдра, подставлялся, умоляя. Стив мял его, как гончар глину, безжалостно и увлечённо, щупал за зад, провёл пальцами между половинок, выругался еле слышно, нажал сильнее. Тони сжал зубы, ожидая, что дальше будет хуже, что в этот раз Стив отыграется на нём по полной, и был практически потрясён, когда тот убрал руку, сунул пальцы себе в рот, облизывая, ещё и сплюнул на них для верности, и только тогда полез снова.  
\- Звонил тебе, - выдыхал он, засовывая пальцы в извивающегося Тони. – Звонил… каждый день, сукин ты сын, плейбой, что из всего было враньём, а? Ты всегда так удираешь? Сорвёшь что хотел, и прости-прощай, было приятно познакомиться, пошёл за следующим?  
Тони вскрикнул, так было туго и больно. Никого к себе не подпускал, даже в мыслях не было, и теперь вот расплачивался за это, за правильные глупости всегда приходится платить, боль вспыхивала в нём, плавила кости, Стив загнал ему пальцы, двигал теперь внутри, растягивая, и у Старка раз за разом полыхало перед глазами, член торчал вверх, скользкая влага выступала вязкими каплями. Стив зарычал, наклонился и бесстыдно облизал его, забрав в рот целиком и тут же выпустив. Тони вскрикнул снова, подался вверх, и Стив снова взял его, быстро работая языком и жестоко вгоняя пальцы.  
Безумие как оно есть, но Тони было мало. Мало этих раздирающих пальцев в мозолях и, кажется, даже шрамах, невидимых, но ощутимых. Что, интересно, Роджерс с собой делал? Сам он собирал костюмы, выживал в пустыне, убивал Обадайю, пытался завести роман с Пеппер, пил, как сапожник, и снова собирал костюмы, а чем занимал своё пустое время Стив Роджерс?  
\- Молчишь, - рыкнул Стив, хотя Тони не молчал. Он вскрикивал, ныл, скулил и рыдал всухую. – Не смей снова сбегать, только попробуй, я тебя сам…  
Тони зажмурился, опять подался в горячий злой рот, застонал мучительно, попытался сняться с пальцев, сжал торчащий колом член Стива, расправился с мерзкими застёжками у того в паху, провёл от головки до яиц, размазывая смазку.  
\- Дай, - выдохнул он. Длинные слова у него не получились бы даже под дулом пистолета, но на короткие указания он, оказывается, был способен. – Сейчас. Ртом.  
Стив кивнул, надвинулся на него сверху, выдохнул обрывок стона, когда Тони с жадностью всосал его член, облизывая солёное и горькое, ужасно горькое, это что же, он ни с кем? Да нет же, невозможно, он…  
Он перестал думать. Только облизывал, стараясь намочить получше, заглатывал как мог глубоко, давился от жадности и всё-таки не выпускал, было нужно, так нужно, и не только ради того, чтобы Стив его не располовинил. Конечно, нет. Просто он соскучился, стосковался, он видел Стива Роджерса в каждом мокром сне за последние несколько лет, а теперь Стив был с ним, в нём, одуряюще пахнущий, горький и твёрдый, воодушевлённо трахал Тони в рот и двигал пальцами в заднице, и Тони хотел всего, сразу всего – и сосать эти пальцы, и давать, и попробовать, такой ли Стив нежный внутри, как Тони помнил, и…  
Стив сцапал его за волосы, потянул назад, отнимая член изо рта, высвободил руку, Тони взвыл возмущённо, но уступил – самому хотелось. Он перевернулся, встал на колени, подставляясь в самой покорной и самой безопасной позе, но Стив ухватил его поперёк тела и заставил лечь на спину.  
\- Смотри, - прохрипел он. С члена у него капало, слюна Тони и его собственная смазка, и он ещё плюнул на пальцы, размазал это у Старка между ягодиц. – Смотри на меня, чёртов ты ублюдок, не смей, ясно?  
Куда уж ясней. Тони кивнул, подхватил себя под колени руками – они словно поменялись местами, в прошлый раз это Стив так для него раскрывался, доверчивый глупый Стив, звонивший ему каждый божий день и ни разу…  
Он заорал, закусил ребро собственной ладони, так было больно. И в груди, где за реактором колотилось, выламываясь, сердце, и в заднице, растянутой до предела. Вот так всегда. Чувства, о которых пишут поэты и которые по мере сил рисуют художники, а психологи, чтоб им лопнуть, считают эталоном и признаком зрелой натуры, приходят в самый неподходящий момент. Когда ты блюёшь хмурым утром третьего дня запоя, когда просыпаешься в поту среди ночи и знаешь, что больше не заснёшь, как бы ни пытался, когда другой парень вгоняет в тебя член, намереваясь протрахать до горла. Никогда в положенный момент. Тони всхлипнул, вцепился Стиву в плечи, попытался придержать и в итоге решил наоборот, дёрнул на себя, заставляя вставить целиком, завопил снова, от жгучей боли, заморгал, силясь сморгнуть выступившие слёзы. Стив возвышался над ним, как звёздно-полосатая вспотевшая гора, в скользком спандексе и вздувшихся мышцах, держал крепко, не позволяя соскользнуть – не то чтобы Тони пытался, - смотрел прямо в лицо, в душу смотрел, и шептал что-то, чего Тони не слышал, или слышал, но не понимал.  
Когда он немного притерпелся, Стив двинулся назад, выдохнул требовательно:  
\- Смотри на меня. Тони. Сейчас будет легче, обещаю. Смотри.  
Тони хотел было высказаться насчёт глупых обещаний – чувствовал он себя так, словно ему никогда в жизни не станет лучше, и при этом, вот странность, был совершенно доволен происходящим, - и не смог. Стив смотрел ему в глаза, по скулам катались желваки от напряжения, нижняя челюсть окаменела, так он старался сдержаться и двигать бёдрами медленно, осторожно, не превращая болезненный секс в пытку.  
\- Только не… спеши, - выговорил Тони. К чёрту, да, это была мольба, он был беспомощен, раскрыт и взят, Стив мог бы свернуть ему шею одним движением руки, но Стив о нём заботился. Даже сейчас.  
\- Стараюсь, - сипло заверил он. Короткие мелкие движения помогали расслабиться, и ещё больше помогло, когда Стив подхватил его ноги, устроил на своих плечах, снял лишний вес с ноющей спины Тони и дал ему возможность вдохнуть поглубже. – Тони… почему?  
Тони только всхлипнул в ответ, царапнул Стива по предплечьям, двинулся сам – ему действительно сделалось легче, боль отступала, таяла, тяжёлый член, заполнявший его, перестал восприниматься инородным, и Тони захотелось насадиться на него поглубже.  
Он так и сделал. И Стив, открывший рот для очередного вопроса, задохнулся и застонал, двинулся в такт, глубоко и сильно, по-прежнему медленно, изматывающе-медленно. Тони практически чувствовал его вкус на языке, ничего удивительного, этот самый член совсем недавно был у него во рту, а теперь двигался в заднице, и от каждого движения внутрь Тони вскрикивал, а от движения наружу – крепче хватал Стива за плечи, за напряжённые руки, требовал ещё.  
Что-то зудело на периферии сознания, но это было неважно. Тони бы не остановился сейчас, даже если бы над ним стоял Клинт Бартон со стрелой наизготовку, чёрт, да хоть Локи собственной персоной, он не хотел думать и не думал, только двигался в ритме, заданном Стивом, кусал губы, тянул его к себе и умирал от того, как это может быть полно и сладко – быть совсем беззащитным в этих могучих руках, давать Стиву Роджерсу, Капитану, тереться внутренними сторонами бёдер о скользкую ткань, сжиматься на члене, протыкающем чуть не до горла.  
\- Быстрее, - выговорил он. – Ещё.  
Стив зарычал и ускорился, теперь по разорённой палубе разносились шлепки влажной кожи о кожу, член ходил между ягодиц Тони, как раскалённый живой поршень, растягивал его и чуть не рвал надвое – но всё-таки не рвал. Тони изогнулся, чувствуя, что оргазм совсем близок, сумасшедше-сильный, готовый сорваться от каждого следующего движения, требовательно вцепился в руки Стива, зажмурился…  
Стив тряхнул его так, что зубы клацнули.  
\- Смотри на меня! – рявкнул он. – Или ничего не получишь!  
Тони его практически возненавидел. Он зарычал, заставил себя поднять неумолимо тяжелеющие веки, уставился на Стива негодующе. Тот оскалился в белозубой отчаянной гримасе, надвинул Тони на себя так, что не осталось ни полдюйма, замер так. Тони попытался извернуться, двинуться, но держали его крепко – не дёрнешься.  
\- Теперь поговорим, - сказал Стив. Тони заморгал, не в силах поверить в происходящее. Парень мелко дрожал и потел, так ему было надо, он явно остановился на самом краешке, как и Тони, но каким-то чудом ухитрялся соображать и требовать ответа. – Я задал вопросы, Тони. Много вопросов. Ответь хоть на один.  
Тони зарычал и потянулся к своему члену, чтобы передёрнуть и кончить хоть так, но Стив был быстрее и перехватил его запястье, сжал, притиснул.  
\- Не выйдет, - сказал он. В голосе слышалось сочувствие. – Чем я тебя так напугал, Тони? Скажи.  
Женевская конвенция, пытки заключённых, метнулось у Старка в голове и пропало без следа. Он молча глядел на садиста, которому попался в руки, на хорошего парня Капитана Америку, державшего его на члене и пытавшегося выяснить, в чём была его ошибка, как не совершить её снова.  
\- Скажи, - попросил Стив, наклоняясь и оглаживая его губы своими. Тони заёрзал, стараясь догнаться хоть так, но проще было сдвинуть Башню, чем Стива. – Скажи мне. Что я сделал не так? Что нужно было сделать?  
Тони зажмурился, и в этот раз Стив не стал на него орать. Только притронулся губами к одному солёному веку, потом к другому.  
В эту самую минуту Тони и сдался.  
\- Слишком… хорош для меня, - выдохнул он и заёрзал снова, - Стив, не будь же ты такой сукой, дай мне!..  
Ещё один поцелуй пришёлся ему в сердитые губы, Стив пробормотал что-то, не прекращая целовать, и двинулся, слава богу, двинулся, в Тони всё вскипело и рванулось наружу, он заорал, срывая голос, и кончил так, что практически потерял сознание, а когда очнулся – понял, что Стива нет рядом, тяжесть, прижимавшая его к палубе, пропала.  
Он попытался сесть и понял, что не может. Разодранный нижний костюм пострадал не так уж сильно, отделавшись только парой прорех на груди и между ног, и сам Тони был практически в норме, если не считать горящих на шее и в заднице следов бурного секса, но всё, чего он хотел, складывалось в короткий страшный образ темноты, тишины и полного безмыслия.  
Проще говоря, он хотел умереть. Разве что для начала одеться, влезть в костюм и утащить с собой побольше врагов напоследок, потому что Тони Старк не может сдохнуть так, полураздетым и объективно оттраханным, любой коронёр это определит в два счёта, и…  
\- …спасибо, Наташа, - послышалось слева. Тони дёрнул головой, уставился на Стива – тот выходил из-за покосившегося изодранного куска обшивки, всё ещё не окончательно отвалившегося от стены. – Я твой должник.  
Он выслушал ещё что-то, что говорила ему невидимая Романофф, и побагровел щеками.  
\- Ты понимаешь, как это бывает. И нет, я не готов это обсуждать, это… личное. Конец связи.  
Тони подтянул к себе ноги и воззрился на него снизу вверх, надеясь, что выглядит угрожающе, а не жалко.  
\- Как это… - голос треснул, и пришлось начать снова. – Как это понимать, Кэп?  
\- Не хотел тебя будить, - Стив подошёл и присел над ним, пряча рацию, пальцем погладил Тони по щеке. Тот хотел было отдёрнуться, но в шее что-то предупреждающе хрустнуло, и от идеи пришлось отказаться. – Мы забыли выключить передатчик.  
Тони уставился на него так, что Стив быстро выставил вперёд ладонь.  
\- Всё в порядке. Романофф, благослови её боже, зачем-то за нами… присматривала, скажем так, и заблокировала нашу часть канала.  
Тони медленно шумно выдохнул. Стив переместился с корточек на колени и теперь стоял над ним, гладя по щеке и плечу, и в косо падающем луче света Тони хорошо видел то, что до сих пор хорошо чувствовал – почти невидимые, вровень с кожей следы на костяшках пальцев, как будто Стив раз за разом их сдирал в одном и том же месте.  
Конечно, это не было поводом, чтобы проверять их губами. Но Тони не удержался. Пальцы у Стива были твёрдые, солоноватые, шершавые и пахли им самим.  
\- Это что? На тебе же всё должно зарастать, как… на тебе, - проговорил он. Стив поглядел на собственную руку и пожал плечами.  
\- Не тебе одному было тяжело. Спиртное меня не берёт, и я не гений. Пришлось боксировать.  
Тони угрожающе засопел, но промолчал. Кидаться Стиву на шею было явно преждевременно, хоть и хотелось.  
\- Я думал, ты ушёл, - сказал он. – Хорошая была бы месть.  
\- Я Мститель, - согласился Стив. – Как и ты. И я не отстану теперь от тебя, Тони Старк, смирись с этим. Вставай, нас уже трижды вызывали.  
\- Подождут, - отрезал Тони, у которого было дело поважней. – Не хочешь объясниться, а? Налетаешь на меня с обвинениями одно другого глупее…  
\- Твои, знаешь, тоже не отличались взвешенностью, - отозвался Стив. – Ну серьёзно, Тони. Что ты думал, что я, добравшись до тебя после всего, что было, возьму и промарширую на выход? Вставай.  
Он стал подниматься с колен, и Тони, впившись в Стива, как клещ, тоже оказался на ногах. Удивительно, но стоять он мог не шатаясь.  
\- И что дальше? – потребовал он, косясь на броню. Пустая, она была похожа на сброшенный панцирь яркого жука, и поблёскивала всеми своими внутренними деталями. Когда он заберётся внутрь, то почувствует себя дома. – Какой план, Кэп?  
\- Стив, - мягко поправил Стив, погладил Тони по щеке и поцеловал в уголок рта. – Я прошу прощения, что так… так жёстко с тобой. Помочь залезть в броню?  
\- Да уж пожалуйста, - проворчал Тони, ошеломлённый этим быстрым переходом между кипящей, как магма, злостью и удивительной нежностью. Между ног у него всё вымокло от спермы, но это можно было пережить. Действительно пережить, а не просуществовать, как он привык за годы без Стива Роджерса. – И ты не ответил. Что дальше?  
\- Ну, я помогу тебе с костюмом, - предложил Стив, поднимая броню с пола. – Тяжёлая.  
\- Там золото и титан, - привычно похвастался Тони.  
\- Ну вот, - кивнул Стив, словно ничего другого и не ожидал услышать, - ты заберёшься в свою драгоценность, мы пойдём и вместе как следует надерём задницы плохим парням. А потом ты, если очень хочешь, сможешь снова запереться в Башне, а я буду носить тебе цветы и приглашать на свидания. Любишь пиццу?  
\- Люблю, - ошарашенно сказал Тони, просовывая в костюм для начала ноги. – Нет, погоди. Мы что, теперь парочка? Тили-тили-тесто? Потому что ты так взял и решил?  
Стив придержал шатнувшуюся броню и помог Тони протиснуть в неё руки. Словно горничная, подумал Старк и захихикал. Нервы у него не выдерживали, опьяняющие колкие пузырьки танцевали в голове и в сердце, и не было никакого приступа ужаса – а ведь он почти был к нему готов.  
Каким-то образом Стив Роджерс прогонял фирменные панические атаки Тони Старка так надёжно, что любой высокооплачиваемый психиатр с досады сжевал бы собственный диплом.  
\- Ну да, примерно так и есть, - подтвердил Стив, помогая ему окончательно устроиться в костюме. Он отступил на шаг, явно готовый в любую минуту схватить Тони, если тот вздумает падать. Ничего такого Тони, конечно, делать не стал.  
\- А если я против? – спросил он, потому что, эй, он должен был спросить.  
\- А ты против? – с внушающим уважение спокойствием уточнил Стив. – Тогда я стану тебя переубеждать. Веселья лет на десять.  
\- Наглец, - констатировал Тони. Его с боем делили пополам восторг и возмущение, и где-то подо всем этим таилась, расцветая, улыбка самого полного и самого настоящего счастья, на какое он только мог быть способен.  
\- Мне под девяносто, и я Капитан Америка, могу себе позволить немного уверенности, - улыбаясь, подтвердил Стив. У его пояса раздражённо рявкнула рация, и он вздохнул. – Веди себя прилично, Тони Старк, и помни – я присматриваю за тобой.  
\- Хорошее слово, присматриваю, - отозвался Тони. – Так много в себя включает, от харрасмента до кофе в постель.  
\- Я не очень представляю себе, что такое харрасмент, но кофе в постель – это законное право, - кивнул Стив. – Пойдём. Фьюри рвёт и мечет.  
И они пошли. Точнее, Тони летел, торопясь предстать перед гневным оком Фьюри, а Капитан бодро бежал следом и, кажется, напевал «Горжусь, что я – американец».

 

_Шесть часов спустя._

  
Боеголовка вибрировала у него в ладонях, здоровенная дурища, безмозглая, как сенатор, и упрямая, как он сам. Боеголовке было в высшей степени плевать на происходящее, у неё была цель и время отсчёта, кто не спрятался – сам виноват.  
Вот так обычно и бывает. Ничто хорошее не длится долго. Тяжеленная штука давила ему на плечи, портал уже сиял впереди.  
\- Старк, это билет в один конец.  
Очень вовремя, Фьюри, что тут скажешь. Умеешь выбрать момент. Он дал на репульсоры всё, что было, времени оставалось восемнадцать с половиной секунд.  
\- Мистер Старк, связаться с мисс Поттс?  
Чёрт, а ведь была ещё и Пеппер. И это ей предстояло разбираться со всем бардаком, который Тони по старой привычке оставлял за собой.  
\- Можно, - отозвался он, целясь в сияющий диск и меняя угол атаки. Чуть выше. Ещё немного. Пеппер не брала трубку – наверное, делала маникюр, или смотрела новости, или бог знает что ещё. Так всегда с положенными чувствами, если они даже вдруг ухитрятся прийти вовремя: на них не бывает ответа. Тотальное несовпадение моментов, вот и всё.  
Гудки раздражали, мешали сосредоточиться. Перед смертью полагается думать о чём-нибудь приличном, так ведь? У нормальных людей, наверное, есть специальные заготовки на такой случай.  
Вот только Тони до сих пор искренне считал, что умрёт от алкогольного отравления, а какие при нём мысли, или разобьётся, в костюме или во время гонок, неважно, и приходилось думать экспромтом.  
Лезло всё сплошь глупое, обрывками. Шрамик на губе у Стива, и как Стив рычал, темнея глазами, и как тогда, в Бёрне, блестел снег на пластиковой пальме в гирляндах.  
Он закинул голову, прицеливаясь получше, чёртова хрень заслоняла восемьдесят три процента обзора, но в такую дырку не промахнулся бы даже слепоглухонемой кретин от рождения.  
Чёрт, как много он не успел. Стив будет в бешенстве. Снова нашёл способ сбежать, теперь уже окончательно, снова испугался и удрал, но ведь это…  
Вокруг потемнело, вспыхнули звёзды, Тони пролетел ещё метров триста для верности и разжал сведённые на гладком теле ракеты пальцы. Она ушла вверх, к чужому кораблю, на прощание погладив его по голове хвостом раскалённых газов.  
Джарвис отключился через две секунды. Держался, сколько мог; молодец, старик.  
Стив, подумал Тони. Ничто хорошее…  
Он погас, как свеча. Только и успел, что закрыть глаза, инстинктивно – глупо, он ведь уже был почти что мёртв, без шансов! – оберегая сетчатку.  
Потом была темнота без мыслей. Без чувств, без страха и без ничего вообще. Совсем как он мечтал недавно.  
Все мечты сбываются, и каждая – в самый неподходящий момент.  
Что-то тряхнуло его, что-то настолько чудовищное и огромное, что Тони сначала заорал и дёрнулся, а только потом вспомнил, что умер.  
И было уже поздно. Он дышал, воздух пах дымом, а над ним нависали три исключительно потные, грязные и счастливые физиономии, из которых одна принадлежала зелёному чудовищу, вторая – асгардскому громиле, а третья была Стива.  
Тони раскрыл рот, пытаясь сказать, что для ада это слишком пошлая идея, а рая он определённо не заслужил, но даже если заслужил, то…  
Кто-то сорвал с него маску. Тони стоило бы возмутиться, но не было сил. Он смотрел на горящий вокруг город, на пыль, стоявшую в воздухе, на выбитые стёкла домов и на Стива. Тот плечом отодвинул Халка, пальцами пробежался по нагрудной пластине, погладил по щеке, потянулся вперёд с недвусмысленным намерением, и Тони, тяжело дыша, выговорил:  
\- Какого чёрта… Что это было?  
Стив улыбнулся. Невероятной, счастливой, сияющей улыбкой, на которую в Тони отозвалась ещё одна, такая же. Неважно, что у него болело всё, даже щёки, и он не мог улыбнуться физически. Стив чувствовал и так.  
\- Скажи, что никто меня не целовал, - потребовал Тони, и смех и облегчение плеснули в глазах Стива, он наклонился ещё ниже, как раз настолько, чтобы услышать шёпотом сказанное, - кроме тебя.  
Халк отвернулся. Иногда у него было больше такта, чем у всех остальных, вместе взятых. Он даже заставил отвернуться Тора, а это дорогого стоило. Но вообще-то Тони было бы наплевать, хоть весь Нью-Йорк соберись тут с попкорном в руках.  
Стив целовал его, долго и нежно, пороховыми обветренными губами, и ругал, и восхищался, и был с ним так близко, что в нормальный день Тони давно бы уже забился в подвал и принялся клепать что-нибудь ужасно сложное, справляясь с паникой.  
Но не в этот раз. В этот раз всё было по-другому.  
\- Гм, - сказала Романофф, выходя из-за перевёрнутого и наполовину сгоревшего полицейского крузера. – Я смотрю, тут всё под контролем.  
Халк кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - констатировала Романофф, подошла к двоим, целовавшимся посреди горящей улицы, и вежливо постучала Стива по плечу. – Эй, Кэп? Фьюри звонит. Просит краткий анализ ситуации.  
Стив оторвался от тяжело дышащего Тони, поднял лицо, всё в полосах от цементной пыли и грязи.  
\- Мы победили, - сказал он.  
И явно имел в виду не только команду Мстителей.

**Author's Note:**

> *Дядя Эйб – прозвище Абрахама Линкольна, также его называли Честный Эйб и Освободитель.


End file.
